Day Dream
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Cinta terhalang oleh kerasnya hati orangtua Lee Donghae . Bisakah ia merebut kebahagiannya , walau ia akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dicintainya ? Yehae ff . Ayo yang suka dengan Yehae couple , monggo .. :D , mind RnR please ? ff req -
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Day Dream

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast ,

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Choi Siwon

Sub Cast,

Member SJ

Main Pair : Yehae

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , yaoi, boy x boy

Summary : Cinta terhalang oleh kerasnya hati orangtua Lee Donghae . Bisakah ia merebut kebahagiannya , walau ia akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dicintainya ?

…

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

PLAKKK

Seorang namja manis menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan keras dari sang Appa- Kangin . Namja manis itu , Lee Donghae tak gentar , dan malah manantang sang Appa .

Ia menunjukkan pipinya , "Silahkan tampar lagi Appa , hingga kau puas , tamparlah !", Kangin hendak sekali menampar pipi anaknya yang sangat dicintainya itu , namun kini sudah mulai membangkang akan perintahnya karna satu orang .

"Jangan yeobo , jangan ", Eomma Donghae – Leeteuk , nyatanya tak terima akan perbuatan sang suami yang akan menyakiti anak bungsunya itu . Kangin menurunkan tangannya , kala tangannya itu sudah menggantung diudara .

Leeteuk menatap Kangin lembut , "Jangan yeobo , kau menyakitinya ", dan Kangin mendengus , "Terus saja bela anakmu yan pembangkang seperti itu ! Hah , kau ini kenapa eoh !", Kangin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan amarahnya . Seakan ingin membunuh Donghae saat ini juga .

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya , menatap sang Appa tak kalah tajam . Bahkan Kangin menyumpah dalam hati, kala anaknya dengan beraninya menatap dirinya seperti itu .

"Bahkan kau sudah berani dengan Appamu sendiri eoh ? ", Kangin tersenyum sinis , "Pasti ini gara-gara anak miskin itu kan ?",tanya Kangin sambil menekankan kata ' anak miskin ' saat ia berucap .

Donghae mengeram kesal , "Jangan hina dia Appa , dia tak seperti yang kau kira ", ujar Donghae dengan mata yang memerah .

Kangin tertawa , "Kau membela anak miskin itu ? ", tanya Kangin , dan Donghae sekali lagi , "Jangan sebut dia dengan panggilan itu Appa , dia mempunyai nama ", jawab Donghae dengan lantang .

Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae , mengusap lembut punggung anaknya itu , "Sudah , sudah , sebaiknya cepat kau ganti bajumu ", ujar Leeteuk mengalihkan pembicaraan .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak Eomma , aku tak mau tinggal dirumah ini lagi ", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , "Jangan pergi Hae , kita bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik ", Leetuk membujuk Donghae agar tak mengambil keputusan yang gegabah .

"Percuma Eomma , percuma ", Donghae yang sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya pun akhirnya jatuh , "Sudah dua tahun ini aku menjalin hubungan dengannya , tapi , sedikitpun Appa tak merestuinya ", Donghae berucap dengan nada pilunya . Leeteuk yang mendengar itu terasa terenyuh hatinya . Betapa sang anak begitu mempertahankan cintanya . Tidak dengan Kangin yang tetap pada pendiriannya .

"Putuskan dia !"

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , menatap Kangin tak percaya , "Huh ?", setetes kembali air mata bening itu kembali turun .

"Tak cukupkah Appa membuatku sakit eoh ?", ujar Donghae dengan nada pelannya , "Aku mencintainya Appa ", lanjutnya . Dan Kangin ,

"Dia tak bisa membahagiakanmu , siapa dia ? dia hanya pemuda yang tak jelas pekerjaanya ", Kangin menghampiri Donghae , lantas menarik tangan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya .

Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga melepas tangan Kangin pada lengannya , "Lepaskan Appa , hhikkss, lepaskan ", Donghae menatap sang Eomma – seakan meminta pertolongan pada Eommanya .

Namun Leeteuk menunduk , seakan setuju atau mungkin takut pada suaminya yang begitu keras .

"Eomma ", lirihnya , dan diapun membiarkan dirinya dibawa sang Appa masuk ke dalam kamarnya . Percuma memberontak bukan ? Tak ada gunanya .

Brukkk

Kangin menghempaskan tubuh Donghae ke ranjang milik Donghae , "Jangan pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi , kalau kau tak ingin melihatnya menderita ", ujar Kangin sebelum tubuh Kangin hilang dibalik pintu .

Meninggalkan Donghaenya yang , "Hikks, hiikkksss", menangis sambil memeluk boneka nemonya dengan sangat erat . Dia terluka , dia sangat ingin bersama dengan kekasihnya yang sudah lama ia cintai . Sudah lama menjalin hubungan serius , kala sebuah janji terikat satu tahun lalu .

Janji dimana , mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan cinta sepasang kekasih menjadi cinta sepasang suami-istri tahun ini .

Namun itu mustahil , kala sang Appa , tak pernah merestuinya . Alasannya ? Karena kekasih Donghae hanyalah seorang pemuda penjual bunga . Tak sebanding dengan Donghaae yang nyatanya , adalah anak dari seorang pembisnis handal – Kangin . Tidak , tidak mungkin Kangin merestuinya .

Donghae merogoh saku celananya , mencoba menghubungi seseorang disana . Tiga kali dia menelpon , tak ada menyahut .

"Mungkin dia sibuk" jawabnya atas pertanyaan hatinya . Ia merebahkan tubuhnya , menatap langit-langit kamarnya .

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Ini tidak boleh berakhir , aku, aku mencintainya , sangat ", Donghae kembali menangis . Tak ada isakan , melainkan uraian air mata yang terus saja mengalir .

Donghae meraba ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan disamping tubuhnya . Ia tersenyum , kala melihat siapa yang menelponnya .

Ia menghapus air matanya , sebelum berkata , "Hyungiee", seseorang disana tertawa renyah , dan Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya .

Tiba-tiba air mata Donghae kembali jatuh , saat ucapan sang Appa kembali terngiang dikepalanya .

'_Jangan pernah menghubunginya lagi, kalau tak mau melihatnya menderita ', _dia tahu , Appanya tak pernah bercanda jika sudah mengatakan sesuatu . Termasuk hal tadi , sang Appa tak segan-segan mengirim seseorang untuk menghancurkan toko bunga milik kekasihnya itu . Yah seperti kejadian seminggu silam , bahkan itu adalah kali kelima sang Appa turun tangan dalam menghentikan kisah cintanya .

Donghae berujar pelan , "Mianhaeyo Hyungie ", diseberang sana , kekasihnya – Kim Yesung tersenyum , "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf sayang , karna aku , hidupmu seperti ini ", Donghae menangis mendengarnya . Dan Yesung pun tahu saat ini Donghaenya menangis . Selalu seperti ini . Setiap kali Donghae menelpon , pembahasanpun tetap sama .

"Appaku melarangku bertemu denganmu Hyungiie", lagi , Yesung harus mendengar pernyataan itu lagi . Pernyataan yang sebenarnya membuatnya muak , karena dia sudah bosan mendengarnya . Namun sungguh , itu membuatnya sakit .

Tak direstui . Bagaimana hubungan cinta terus terjalin jika sang Appa , Appa Donghae tak mengizinkan anaknya untuk berhubungan dengan dia , yang sebenarnya tak punya harta yang bisa dibanggakan .

Yesung tersenyum miris , "Tenang sayang , aku janji , aku akan membuat Appamu merestui kita ", Yesung berucap , "Dan sekarang , tidurlah , kau harus kuliah besokkan ?", Donghae mengangguk walau Yesung sama sekali tak melihatnya .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku mempercayaimu Hyungiie , selamat malam pangeran tampanku ", Donghae tertawa kecil walau disertai tetesan air mata , yang Yesung mendengarnyapun sama .

Yesung menghapus air matanya , "Selamat malam putriku yang cantik", ujar Yesung , lalu , "Saranghaeyo ",ucapnya .

"Nado saranghaeyo Hyungiie"

…

Yesung mematikan sambungan telepon . Ia mengusap wajah tampannya . Ia bangkit , berjalan menuju dapurnya yang sangat sempit itu . Namun Donghae sangat menyukainya . Terlebih , ada beberapa mawar , bunga kesukaan Donghae , terletak dialam vase mungil di atas meja makan .

Dia mendudukan dirinya , sambil menggeser sebuah akuarium kecil . Ia tersenyum , "Apa kau juga merindukan Hae ?",tanyanya pada binatang peliharaanya . Yah , seekor kura-kura darat yang harganya tak sekira . Apa ia membelinya ? Tidak . Yesung cukup waras untuk tidak menghabiskan uang yang begitu banyak . Lebih baik , dia membeli hal yang lebih penting daripada membeli kura-kura kecil yang diberi nama oleh Donghaenya – Ddangkko

Donghae yang membelikan kura-kura itu . Hadiah ulang tahun yang diberi Donghae kepadanya . Hadiah pertama yang pernah ia terima . Tak pernah sebelumnya ia menerima hadiah , diberi sebutir telurpun ia sudah bersyukur kala itu .

Kini kehidupannya semakin membaik , kala Donghae tanpa pamrih membantunya . WalAu sebenarnya , Yesung sangat tidak enak jika dibantu oleh Donghae , yang notabene adalah uke-nya . Namun bagaimana ia bisa menolak , saat Donghae mulai menangis dan merengek-rengek . Yesung tidak bisa menolaknya !

Toko bunga yang saat ini menjadi harta ketiga yang ia miliki setelah , rumah dan tentu saja Donghae yang menjadi harta paling beharga dalam hidupnya . Ia tak punya apapun .

Cukup lama , ia membangun rumah kecilnya ini . Dia yang tak punya siapapun lagi dunia ini . Setelah kedua orangtuanya , meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja di panti . Dia yang kala itu masih berusia 7 tahun , harus kehilangan kasih sayang kedua orang tua , dia yang harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri . Kala tak ada yang ingin mengapdosi dirinya . Hanya karena banyak yang bilang dirinya aneh . Dia mempunyai jari-jari kecil yang berbanding terbalik dengan kepalanya yang terlihat sedikit besar daripada yang lainnya .

Hingga saat dirinya berusia 10 tahun , dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari panti . Dan saat itulah dirinya benar-benar kesepian . Tak ada yang bisa menolong dirinya . Hanya dia yang bisa menolong dirinya sendiri .

Hampir 2 tahun dia hidup dijalan . Bekerja ini dan itu , untuk dirinya bisa mendapatkan sesuap nasi . Tidak apa . Dia ikhlas . Diapun harus membagi sedikit uangnya itu , untuk membeli seragam sekolah . Hingga akhirnya , ia bisa lulus dari sekolah atas . Dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan . Diapun menolak untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi , dengan alasan , biaya .

Di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun . Dia , bekerja disebuah club malam . Menjadi pelayan , dan siangnya digunakan dirinya untuk bekerja sebagai karyawan disalah satu mini market .

Cukup lama ia menggeluti dua pekerjaan sekaligus , 2 tahun , tak sebentar bukan ? Ia pun berhenti kala tabungannya cukup untuk membuahkan sebuah hasil . Ia membuka toko bunga , kecil namun cukup menarik untuk dilihat . Banyak pengunjung yang selalu mampir ke toko bunganya , walau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat saja .

Dan saat itu tiba . Saat dimana dia merasakan hal yang selalu dinantikan setiap manusia . Jatuh cinta ,

…

_Yesung terlihat sibuk pagi ini . Dia menyusun beberapa bunga yang hidup maupun yang mati ke tempatnya yang sudah tersedia didepan tokonya . _

_Ia berjongkok , lalu tersenyum manis sambil menatap susunan bunganya yang begitu cantik pagi ini . Ia bernyanyi kecil , tanpa menghiraukan seseorang namja manis yang kni sedang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya ._

_Namja itu memutar bola matanya malas , kala ia harus menunggu. Cukup lama dan ia lelah , "Permisi ", Yesung dengan sigap berdiri lalu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang . Mungkin karna jarak antara dirinya dan namja yang lebih pendek dan muda darinya itu , mengingat namja itu masih mengenakan seragama SMAnya . Namja itu terdorong ke belakang , dan Yesung yang melihat itu langsung menahan pinggang namja itu . Sekilas , mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berdansa ._

_Yesung terpaku , melihat wajah namja itu . Manis , dan juga bibir tipis namja itu , ahh~ sungguh sexy , pikir Yesung . Satu yang ada didalam benak Yesung , dia ini namja atau yeoja ?_

_Namja itu bergerak tak nyaman , "Oh , hm, gomawo ", ungkapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah tomat . Yesung menggaruk kepalanya kikuk , "Oh sama – sama ", balasnya sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya ._

_Yesung tersenyum saat melihat namja itu , yah, Yesung sudah memastikan kalau dia, si manis itu adalah seorang namja . Dia memakai celana sekolah . Sudah pastikan ?_

_Cukup lama mereka dalam keheningan seperti itu , hingga Yesung berdehem kecil , "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?",tanya Yesung dan membuat namja manis itu tersadar akan keterpanaan dirinya akan namja di depannya yang menurutnya aneh , namun sungguh tampan dengan pipi chubby juga mata yang sipit ._

_Donghae tertawa kecil sebelum , "Aku sedang mencari bunga ", jawabnya lalu berjalan menghampiri salah satu pot yang terpajang di atas meja , "Ini dijual ?",tanya Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk ._

_Ia berjalan menghampiri Donghae , lalu mengangkat pot yang tak terlalu besar hingga ke depan dadanya , "Pilihanmu cukup bagus , ini adalah Plumeria ,atau lebih kita kenal dengan sebutan Kamboja ", jelas Yesung yang membuahkan senyum di bibir Donghae ._

_Donghae menatap dalam bunga tersebut , namun pandangannya jatuh pada bunga tepat dibelakang Yesung . Donghae berjalan menuju bunga itu , lalu ia berjongkok , "Ahh~ , yang ini saja , aku suka dengan bunga ini ", pekik Donghae riang sambil mencium aroma bunga mawar merah pekat itu ._

_Yesung tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu kekanakan . Yesung menaruh kembali pot tersebut , dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae ._

_Ia ikut berjongkok , tepat disamping Donghae , "Ini kah ?",Donghae menolehkan untuk melihat wajah Yesung , ia mengangguk , "Ne ", jawabnya ._

"_Mau berapa tangkai ?"_

_Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Berapa ya ?",tanyanya , Yesung menatapnya heran , "Memang bunga ini untuk siapa ?",tanyanya . Dan Donghae tersenyum , "Untuk Eommaku , dia ulang tahun hari ini, dan aku sama sekali belum memberinya hadiah ", jawab Donghae dengan nada senangnya . Yesung yang mendengar penuturan Donghaepun tersenyum , walau jauh didalam hatinya ia sedih . _

_Ia juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun Eommanya . Namun , ia sendiripun lupa , kapan Eommanya itu dilahirkan ?_

_Sudahlah . Eommanya juga tak begitu peduli dengannya , dengan membuang dirinya begitu saja ._

_Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , "Kau kenapa ?",tanya Donghae dan Yesung sedikit terkejut , "Ah tidak apa , hmh , memang Eommamu suka bunga apa ?",tanya Yesung , lalu Donghae tertawa ? Lho kok ?_

_Yesung menggaruk ujung pelipis matanya , _'_ada yang salahkah dengan pertanyaanku ?' , pikirnya ._

_Donghae menghentikan tawanya , kala ia melihat kebingungan di wajah tampan Yesung ._

_Donghae berdiri , diikuti dengan Yesung . Ia mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya , hingga mata mereka saling bertemu dalam satu garis lurus , "Sebenarnya Eommaku menyukai bunga anggrek , namun aku tak menyukai bunga anggrek ", Yesung tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Donghae , yang menurutnya terkesan kanak-kanak ._

_Tentu saja , yang berulang tahunkan Eommanya , buat apa ia mengambil sudut pandang dari dirinya ?_

"_Lalu buat apa kau membeli mawar ? Apa karena kau menyukai mawar ?",tanya Yesung yang membuat mata Donghae berbinar-binar , "Wahh, kau bisa menebaknya ", Donghae menatap Yesung tak percaya ._

_Ayolah Donghae , tingkahmu tadi sudah terbaca oleh Yesung !_

_Yesung mengacak rambut Donghae , "Yang ulang tahunkan Eommamu , jadi berikanlah bunga kesukaanya ", Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Tapi aku tidak menyukai anggrek ", keluhnya , dan membuahkan tawa kecil dari Yesung ._

_Ahh~ Yesung banyak tertawa saat berhadapan dengan Donghae . Walaupun dia memang ramah , namun dia tak begitu banyak tertawa jika sedang bersama pelanggannya ._

_Yesung berjalan , mengambil satu pot keci bunga anggrek . Ia berikan kepada Donghae , "Ini adalah anggrek yang sangat di gemari , jadi berikanlah pada Eommamu ", Donghae menerima pot bunga itu dengan gerutuan kecilnya . Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum . Betapa menggemaskan namja manis dihadapannya ini !_

_Donghae membawa pot bunga dengan satu tangannya , dengan satu tangan yang lain mencoba mencari uang yang tadi sempat di berikan Appanya ._

"_Berapa ?"_

_Yesung tersenyum , " 25 ribu won ", Donghae ber-oh ria sambil menyahkan uang pas kea rah Yesung . Donghae tersenyum seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya , "Gomawo", ucap Donghae ._

_Yesung seakan tak rela melihat kenyataan kalau namja manis dihadapannya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya , "Mawarnya ?",tanya Yesung , dan Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya ._

"_Tidak , uangku tak cukup ", jawab Donghae jujur . Yesung menarik satu tangkai mawar merah itu , lalu ia berikan kepada Donghaenya . Donghae membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Yesung , "Aku tak punya uang lagi ", Donghae masih belum mengerti dengan satu tangkai yang kini sudah berada dalam genggamannya ._

_Yesung untuk kedua kalinya mengacak rambut coklat Donghae , "Itu untukmu ", Ujar Yesung ._

_Donghae mengerutkan keningnya , "Tapi aku tidak ulang tahun saat ini ", ucap Donghae polos. Yesung sungguh gemas dengan makhluk manis didepannya ini ._

_Yesung menghela nafasnya , "Aku tahu kau menyukai mawar , jadi anggap saja mawar itu tanda perkenalan kita ", Yesung mengulurkan tangannya , "Kim Yesung ", Donghae tersenyum malu, walau akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan Yesung , "Lee Donghae ", balasnya ._

_Sejak saat itulah , Donghae semakin sering mengunjungi toko bunga milik Yesung setelah pulang sekolah . Entah itu hanya membeli satu ikat bunga mawar atau sekedar untuk melihat Yesung . Dan dengan senang hati Yesung menerimannya ._

_Cukup lama hubungan itu terjalin ,hingga Yesung berani untuk mengungkapkan semuanya yang ia pendam hampir dua bulan penuh . Dan dia tak sanggup jika harus menahannya lebih lama . Tidak ,terimaksih ._

_Hari itu , hari dimana Donghae sedang menikmati hari minggunya . Dengan di antar sopir pribadinya , dia mengunjungi toko bunga milik Yesung yang bernama – Yehae's Flowers _

_Nama itupun Donghae yang memilihnya . Singkatan dari nama Yesung dan juga Donghae . Karena sebelumnya , toko bunga itu tak mempunyai nama ._

"_Hyung , ini ditaruh dimana ?",tanya Donghae sambil membawa seplastik bunga tulip segar . Yesung tersenyum , "Taruh saja disitu Hae , sudah duduklah , nanti kau lelah ", suruh Yesung yang membuat Donghae merengut kesal . Lantas ia taruh bunga tulip itu dengan kasar ke atas meja .Tak lupa ia menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal , sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan , yang disebut sebagai gudang di toko itu ._

_Gudang tempat menyimpan bunga-bunga mati , dan juga tempat menaruh pot-pot besar ._

_Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya , melihat kelakuan Donghae yang seperti anak- anak . Dia tak begitu menghiraukan Donghae , karena ia tahu , Donghae tidak lama untuk marah ._

_Dia kembali berkutat dengan bunga aster yang baru saja datang , dengan telaten ia merangkai bunga tersebut . Hingga bunyi keras dari arah gudang membuat dirinya menghentikan aktivitasnya itu ._

_Ia berlari , dan betapa terkejutnya dia , "Hae , ada apa ?",tanya Yesung saat melihat Donghae menangis terduduk disamping pot-pot bunga berukuran besar yang bergelimpangan disamping tubuhnya .Dan sebuah pot bunga kaca , pecah tak jauh dari dirinya . Sepertinya dia ingin membersihkan gudang yang sangat kotor tersebut , namun tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol pot tersebut dan jatuhah dari meja ._

_Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , hingga Yesung bisa lihat dengan jelas air mata Donghae untuk pertama kalinya, "Mianhaeyo Hyung , hhiikkss, aku tak sengaja ", ujar Donghae dengan isakannya , Yesung tersenyum lalu berjongkok , ia hapus air mata Donghae , "Tidak apa , apa kau terluka hm ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . _

_Yesungpun membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , dan Donghae membalas pelukan hangat itu ._

"_Apa kau marah Hyung ?",tanya Donghae saat dirinya sudah berada di rumah Yesung . Yesung mendudukan diri di samping Donghae . _

_Ia elus pipi Donghae , "Jika aku marah , aku tak mungkin mengajakmu ke rumah ku , walau ini tak layak disebut dengan rumah ", Yesung tertawa mengucapkannya , membuat Donghae miris mendengarnya ._

_Yesung menatap dalam mata Donghae , perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae . Menghapus jarak di antara keduanya ._

_Donghae merasakan kalau bibir Yesung telah menempel di atas bibirnya . Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya , ia berciuman !_

"_Mungkin aku tak pantas mengucapkannya ", ujar Yesung saat ciuman itu terlepas , "Namun , aku yang rendahan ini , ingin mengatakan , kalau aku sangat mencintaimu , sangat menyayangimu , dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku ", Yesung berujar tulus ._

_Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya , ia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang susah untuk di artikan ._

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu Hyung "_

_Yesung menatapnya tak percaya , "Huh?",satu tanggapan yang sudah wajar , dan dia harus menerima itu bukan . Tidak mungkin dirinya bisa bersanding dengan Donghae , yang kenyataanya adalah anak dari kalangan atas , berbeda dengan dirinya ._

_Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi pipi Yesung , "Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu sendiri Hyung , kau ", Donghae mengelus pipi Yesung , lalu mendaratkan satu ciuman pada bibir Yesung . Yesung hanya diam , mendapatkan hal yang tak terduga seperti itu . Donghae baru saja menciumnya ._

"_Kau __sangat berarti untukku , sangat dan aku pun tak ingin kehilanganmu "_

_Cinta itu bersemi , seperti bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran . Indah . Namun semuanya berubah , kala Appa Donghae mengetahui semunya ._

_Mengetahui kalau anaknya , menjalin hubungan dengan anak miskin bernama Kim Yesung . Apa yang ia lakukan , ia menghancurkan toko bunga milik Yesung . Menghancurkan semuanya ._

_Yesung terdiam , dan ia tersenyum , "Berjuta kali kau menghancurkan tokoku , kau tak bisa menghancurkan cintaku untuknya Tuan ", ucapan Yesung yang membuat Kangin membencinya , namun ucapan itu membuat Donghae semakin dan semakin mencintainya , dan bersumpah di dalam hati . Dia , akan memperjuangkan kisahnya , bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya . Sekalipun dia akan mengkhianati Appanya . _

…

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya , ia mengucek matanya dengan gerakan lucu . Ia segera mencari ponselnya , saat ia merasakan kalau ponselnya bergetar .

Donghae tersenyum , "Yeoboseyo Hyungiee", sapanya dengan nada suara yang khas saat bangun tidur . Yesung tersenyum mendengar suara milik kekasihnya itu , "Aku hanya merindukanmu ", ujar Yesung yang membuat Donghae tertawa kecil , "Apa itu benar ?", goda Donghae .

Yesung tersenyum , "Jika tidak , buat apa aku menelpon sepagi ini ?", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya , "Aku pun sama Hyungiie ", balas Donghae lirih .

Yesung menghela nafas , "Sudah , bagaimana kalau nanti , akan ku jemput kau di kampus ? Bagaimana ?",tanya Yesung. Yang membuat seketika wajah Donghae ceria kembali , "Baiklah , kalau begitu aku mandi dulu Hyungiie ", ujar Donghae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung .

"Jangan tergesa-gesa , jangan lupa sarapan , aku mencintaimu ",ujar Yesung , dan Donghae tersenyum senang , "aku pun sama Hyungiie , kita harus bersama apapun yang terjadi".

Donghae segera bergegas menuruni ranjangnya . Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi . Tak selang lama , dia keluar dengan pakaian lengkap . Mungkin dirinya sudah berpakaian didalam sana .

…

Yesung tersenyum sambil mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang miliknya . Ini adalah satu alasan kenapa dirinya masih bertahan , memperjuangkan cintanya yang begitu besar kepada kekasihnya . Walau hubungannya tak pernah di restui .

Donghae sangat mencintainya . Dia tak ingin menyakiti Donghaenya . Walau sebenarnya , dia tahu , sakit hati akan datang padanya , nanti, entah kapan . Namun dia berharap , Donghae tidak pernah lepas darinya .

…

Donghae mendudukan diri di meja makan , menatap sepiring nasi goreng buatan Eommanya . Dia diam , apa yang ia pikirkan ? Tentu saja Ia memikirkan Yesungnya itu .

'_Apa kau makan Hyung semalam ? Dan apa kau makan pagi ini ?'_

Itulah yang ada di benak Donghae . Sedih ? Terpuruk ? Memang kenyataanya . Mau bagaimana lagi, penghasilan dia tak begitu banyak . Kadang Yesung lupa untuk makan , dan lebih memilih untuk menabungkan uang tersebut . Tabungan untuk dirinya bisa mempersunting Donghae . Walau itu tidak mungkin bisa terjadi .

Donghae menghela nafasnya , ia menolehkan kepalanya kala mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya .

"Eom-"

Perkataan Donghae terputus , kala ia kira Eommanyalah yang datang menghampirinya . Ternyata , "Siapa kau ?",tanya Donghae ketus , namja itu tersenyum sebagai balasan . Hingga menampilkana lesung di kedua pipinya .

Donghae hendak bangkit , saat namja itu duduk disebelahnya . Namun sayang , sang Appa datang disaat tak tepat . Membuat dirinya duduk kembali dengan wajah menahan amarahnya .

Urusan tadi malam belum selesai bukan ?

"Dia calon suamimu "

"Huh?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , menatap sang Appa yang kini tersenyum sinis kepadanya , "Dia calon suamimu , dan mulai sekarang , kau ada dalam pengawasannya ", Donghae bangun dan tak lupa menggebrak meja makan , hingga membuat Leeteuk yang baru saja datang berlari kea rah Donghae .

"Kau tak berhak mengurus hidupku Appa ", tantang Donghae yang membuat Kangin ingin sekali menamparnya , "Aku sudah punya pilihan , dan maaf ", Donghae menatap namja itu , "Aku sudah milik orang lain ", lanjutnya .

"Tutup mulutmu !", bentak Kangin keras , membuat Donghae dan Leetuk terlonjak kaget .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku sudah milik orang lain , dan Yesung adalah calon suamiku , bukan dia", tunjuk Donghae kepada namja itu .

Kangin yang geram segera menghampiri Donghae , dan memukul wajah Donghae . Namun , dengan sigap Leetuk menghalangi suaminya itu , "Sudah yeobo, sudah ", Leeteuk seraya menghalangi tubuh Kangin

Donghae memilih keluar dari dapur tersebut . Dia berlari dengan sangat kencang . Namun sebuah tangan menahannya saat dia sudah berada diambang pintu utama , "Ahh", Donghae hampir saja terjatuh karna memaksa melepaskan diri dari namja yang menahan lengannya .

Namja itu dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Donghae , hingga kini mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat . Donghae pun mendorong dada bidang namja itu , "Kau , jangan halangi aku !" ujar Donghae ketus . Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya .

Namja itu tak patah semangat , dia ikut melangkahkan kaki menyamai langkah Donghae .

"Namaku Choi Siwon , aku adalah calon suamimu , heeyy ", Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Donghae berlari dengan sangat kencangnya meninggalkan dirinya .

…

Yesung duduk di depan tokonya , ia sedang membaca buku saat ini . Dia mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ketukan pintu di depan tokonya .

"Hae"

Yesung segera berlari menghampiri Donghae . Wajah Donghae pucat sekali , "Kau sakit Hae, dan , dan kenapa kau ke sini ?",tanya Yesung . Belum sempat menjawab , Donghae sudah pingsan didalam pelukan hangatnya .

…

"Segera cari anak itu , aku tahu dia berada di toko anak miskin itu ", ujar Kangin pada salah satu anak buahnya , "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik , bakar saja kalau dia tetap memaksa untuk tinggal !"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ff baru untuk yang kemarin meminta Yehae couple ^^, akhirnya bisa rilis juga …**

**Mind RnR pelase ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Day Dream

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast ,

Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Choi Siwon

Sub Cast,

Member SJ

Main Pair : Yehae

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , yaoi, boy x boy

Summary : Cinta terhalang oleh kerasnya hati orangtua Lee Donghae . Bisakah ia merebut kebahagiannya , walau ia akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dicintainya ?

…

**(Catatan : Putarlah musik ' day dream – Suju ' saat membaca ini . Di jamin , semakin masuk(?) membacanya .. Seperti saya , menulis dan membaca ulang .. menangis#tebartisuue(?) )**

…

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya sudah siuman . Dia berjalan menghampiri ranjang miliknya yang terlihat begitu sempit . Ternyata , saat Donghae pingsan dalam pelukannya di toko miliknya , ia segera membawa Donghae untuk pulang ke rumahnya .

Dia mengelus pipi Donghae , lantas memberi kecupan sayang dikening kekasihnya itu . Donghae tersenyum menerimanya .

Yesung lantas mengusap lembut pipi Donghae , "Kau sakit ?", tanya Yesung heran karena memang suhu tubuh Donghae tidaklah panas , hangat seperti biasanya . Namun , kenapa Donghae bisa sampai pingsan begitu ?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak, aku tidak merasakan kalau aku sakit Hyungiie", ujar Donghae menjelaskan membuat Yesung tersenyum dan bernafas lega .

Tapi Yesung masih berpikir , kenapa Donghae bisa pingsan tanpa sebab ?

Yesung memperhatikan wajah Donghae , sedikit pucat , "Kau benar-benar tidak sakitkan ?", tanya Yesung memastikan , dan Donghae tersenyum , "Aku sangat baik Hyungiie ", jawab Donghae membuat Yesung mengecup bibirnya .

Yesung melirik jam dinding kamarnya , lalu beralih menatap Donghae , "Kau tidak kuliah hm?",tanya Yesung . Donghae ?

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , ia meremas jari-jarinya . Membuat kebingungan tersendiri untuk Yesung Yesung mengangkat dagu Donghae, membawa agar mata mereka saling bertemu . Bisa Yesung lihat , kesedihan dan ketakutan terpancar dari sorot mata polo situ . Sorot mata yang mampu membuat hatinya merasa tenang , damai dan menyakini satu hal . Bahwa , dia dan Donghae mampu mempersatukan hubungan terlarang mereka .

Yesung mengusap air mata yang ada disudut mata Donghae , "Ada apa ?",tanyanya dengan senyuman manisnya .

Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres . Dia tahu ! Dia bisa merasakannya . Terlebih, sorot mata Donghae yang mampu membuat hatinya menangis saat ini . Tangisan Donghae yang membuatnya kadang berpikir ulang , _'pantaskah dia untuk bersanding dengan Donghae ?'_

Sebuah pemikiran yang wajar , namun Yesung adalah manusia biasa yang ingin merasakan namanya sebuah ' kebahagian ' . Dia tak pernah bahagia sebelumnya , yah sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Donghae . Yang akhirnya , mampu membawa dirinya masuk kedalam arus cinta .

Arus yang begitu kuat .

Yesung kali ini memilih diam , saat Donghae masih enggan membuka suara dan memilih untuk menangis . Sungguh , Yesung benci jika melihat Donghaenya menangis . Ia tak suka . Ia benci . Namun untuk kali ini , biarlah Yesung membiarkan Donghaenya menangis dihadapannya . Walau membuat hatinya terasa ditusuk ribuan duri tajam .

Donghae menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sedihnya , ia genggam erat tangan Yesung . Lantas ia memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan sangat erat , seakan takut jika pelukan itu dapat dilepaskan oleh orang lain .

Dia tak mau hal itu terjadi . Tak mau dan tak ingin .

Yesung mengusap lembut punggung Donghae , "Sudah sayang , jangan menangis lagi", bukannya mereda , tangis Donghae semakin pecah . Kala ia ingat tentang kejadian tadi pagi .

Perjodohannya .

Appanya tak pernah bercanda dengan hal itu . Tidak pernah , bahkan Appanya pun tak segan-segan untuk membunuh Yesung saat ini juga .

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya , "Hhikkss, aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung , hhiksss", Donghae memejamkan matanya , membuang pikiran tentang perjodohannya itu .

Perjodohan dengan seseorang yang tidak disukainya . Tidak sama sekali . Karena seseorang yang sangat dicintainya , kini juga tengah memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat .

Bukan namja itu . Melainkan Yesung , yang mampu memberikan warna merah didalam hatinya yang hanya berwarna hitam dan abu-abu . Bahkan lebih dari itu , lebih dari warna merah itu . Yesung mampu memberikan ribuan bunga mawar, bunga kesukaan Donghae setiap harinya .

Yesung tersenyum , "Ya, akupun sama , aku sangat mencintaimu ", Yesung berpikir kalau Donghaenya sedang menjadi Donghaenya yang selalu memikirkan tentang hubungan mereka .

Tentang pertentangan !

Ketidaksukaan !

Dan Yesung mencoba untuk tidak peduli . Walau ia tahu , kalau dia mempertahankan hubungannya ini akan menyakiti Donghaenya . Yah , siapa dia ? Dia namja miskin yang tidak punya apapun . Namun Donghae selalu berkata , "_Buat apa harta banyak , jika tak ada kebahagian didalamnya , kau tahu , kau adalah harta dan kebahagianku ' , _itulah yang selalu membuat Yesung optimis ditengah keraguannya yang melanda , kalau dia dan Donghae bisa membuat cinta mereka benar-benar bisa diterima oleh siapapun , termasuk Appa Donghae- Tn Kangin .

Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya , ia memandang mata Yesung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca . Ia mengusap wajah tampan Yesung dengan lembut , " Jangan menyerah atas diriku Hyungiie ", satu tetes air mata Donghae kembali jatuh .

Yesung tersenyum ,"Tidak akan , tidak akan pernah Hae , walaupun seluruh dunia menentang hubungan kita , aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu , walau itu hanya sedetik ", Yesung mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas . Mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayang , cinta , dan segalanya melalui ciuman ringan itu .

Yesung menatap Donghae dengan tanda tanya besar . Kenapa Donghaenya tak kunjung tersenyum ?

Yesung menangkupkan kedua belah pipi Donghaenya . Meminta Donghae untuk melihat dirinya . Karna Yesung tahu , ada yang disembunyikan dari Donghaenya itu .

Donghae kembali menajtuhkan air matanya . Ia merasaka kalau jantungnya memompa dengan sangat cepat dan keras . Membuat dirinya tak bisa bernafas dengan normal . Hingga semenit berlalu , masih kedalam keadaan yang sama .

Yesung menatap mata Donghae dengan tatapan lembutnya , "Ada apa ? ceritakan padaku ?", pinta Yesung dengan suara yang benar-benar membuat hati Donghae merasa teduh .

Donghae menahan isakannya , "A-aku ", kembali terurai air mata itu . Yesung menghapus air mata itu dengan senyumannya yang mengembang . Seakan mengisyaratkan kepada Donghae untuk melanjutkan perkataannya .

"Aku dijodohkan Hyungiie"

Deg

Yesung menatap mata Donghae dengan mata yang tiba-tiba memerah . Jantungnya berdetak dua kali, oh tidak , lima kali lebih cepat . Hingga tak ada jeda , dari detakan demi detakan .

"Aku takutt"

Yesung diam tak bergeming , perlahan tangannya terjatuh disamping tubuhnya . Satu tetes air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang chubby itu . Ia menatap Donghae yang saat ini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya .

Begitu susahkan mendapatkan sebuah kata ' bahagia ' ? Hingga harus, berjuta kali dia dan Donghae menjatuhkan air mata ?

Bukan air mata bahagia , melainkan air mata duka yang selalu datang menghampiri mereka !

Sejahat dan seburuk itukah mereka , hingga ribuan cobaan datang pada mereka ?

Yesung menarik Donghae kedalam dekapannya . Mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut , lantas ia beri kecupan berkali-kali pada pucuk kepala Donghae .

Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya . Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yesung .

Tak bisa ia bayangkan jika ia harus berpisah dengan Yesung .

Yesung memejamkan matanya , ia renggangkan pelukannya . Lantas ia menatap mata sayu Donghaenya yang saat ini begitu dalam menatapnya . Yesung tersenyum diatas kelukaan hatinya .

"Apapun yang terjadi , aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku , kau mencintaiku kan ?"

Donghae mengangguk mantap , "Ne Hyungiie , aku sangat mencintaimu ", Yesung membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

Kali ini , Donghae bisa tersenyum saat Yesung begitu senangnya memeluknya . Donghae sempat ragu dan takut dengan tindakan Yesung saat ia berbicara tentang perjodohan dirinya dengan orang lain .

Dia mengira , Yesung menyerah atas dirinya . Ternyata tidak .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kangin memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada meja kerjanya . Ia menatap beberapa anak buahnya yang kini berada dihadapannya . Mereka baru saja datang dari toko bunga milik Yesung . Namun apa yang dicari mereka dan apa yang diharapkan Kangin , hanyalah harapan semata .

Donghae tidak ada disana !

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya , "Bakar toko bunga milik anak miskin itu , bakar hingga tak bersisa , bahkan jangan sampai ada abu barang sedikitpun ditanah itu !", ujar Kangin tegas dan jangan lupakan raut murkanya .

"Baik Tuan , segera dilaksanakan ", jawab salah satu dari ketiga namja itu .

Kangin mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di kursi kerjanya , lantas ia merogoh saku celananya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering .

"Yeoboseyo"

…

Donghae kini tengah duduk selagi menanti Yesung membuatkan mie untuknya . Mungkin Donghae pingsan karena lapar , pikir Yesung .

Donghae tersenyum saat ia melihat setangkai bunga mawar tepat dihadapannya . Ia menarik vase tersebut , lantas ia hirum aroma mawar yang sangat ia suka .

Berbau semerbak nan membuat hatinya terasa nyaman .

Yesung melirik kea rah Donghae, ia tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya kini tengah tersenyum lebar .

Yesung kembali menatap mie yang kini sudah berada didalam mangkok . Yesung menghampiri Donghae , "Ada apa ?",tanya Yesung saat melihat Donghae tidak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya smabil mengumbar senyum kekanakannya itu .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniyo ", jawabnya dengan tawa kecil mengiringinya . Yesung sangat gemas melihat kekasihnya seperti itu . Hingga ia cium bibir Donghae secara tiba-tiba , membuat sang empunya bibir terkejut walau tidak menolak .

Yesung mengacak rambut Donghae , "Sekarang makanlah ", Donghae mengangguk , lalu ia segera melahap mie buatan Yesung untuknya .

Donghae begitu senang memakan masakan yang Yesung buat untuknya . Apapun itu , karna menurutnya masakan Yesungnya sangatlah enak .

Yesung memandang Donghae miris . Bisakah dia menghidupi Donghae kelak ?

Donghae mengusap sudut bibirnya , "Mashita !", pekiknya saat melihat mangkok kosong dihadapannya . Kini , ia mengangkat wajahnya , menatap Yesung yang kini menundukkan wajahnya .

Donghae menyentuh jari-jari Yesung yang lebih pendek darinya , membuat Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang dirinya .

"Kau kenapa Hyungiie?", tanya Donghae cemas saat melihat wajah Yesung yang tadi sudah ceria kembali muram . Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Yesungnya , "Hyungiie, kau kenapa ?", tanya Donghae lagi saat Yesung tak kunjung memberikan jawabannya .

Donghae menghela nafas , "Ya sudah jika Hyungiie tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku ", Donghae hendak beranjak dari duduknya kalau tidak Yesung yang menahan lengannya .

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Yesung mengecup kedua matanya , hingga ia memejamkan kedua matanya yang indah itu .

Yesung tersenyum , "Mian nae ", ujar Yesung lirih , "Jika nanti , kau harus makan mie instan setiap hari , berbagi makan denganku , apa kau masih mau bersanding denganku ?", tanya Yesung yang membuat Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya .

Donghae memukul kepala Yesung , "Hyungiie Pabbo, tentu saja aku mau , kita akan senang bersama , berarti kita juga susah bersama ", Donghae mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yesung , lantas ia duduk dipangkuan Yesung .

"Apapun keadaannya , aku akan tetap bersamamu ", Donghae menurunkan tangannya , mengusap dada Yesung , "Disini , selamanya ", senyum Yesung melebar mendengarnya .

Yesungpun memeluk tubuh Donghae , "Gomawo untuk semuanya sayang , gomawo mau menerima kelemahanku dan kekuranganku , dan jangan pernah letih untuk mencintai namja biasa seperti aku ini ", ujar Yesung yang membuat Donghae terharu mendengarnya .

Donghae mengecup kening Yesung , "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu , sama halnya dengan ", Donghae membawa matanya untuk menatap bunga mawar , "Aku bukanlah setangkai mawar , jika kau tak disisiku ", ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum .

Yesung juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya , "Ya , kau memang mawarku , dan aku adalah durinya ", Donghae menaikan satu alisnya .

"Duri?"

"Ya, duri yang akan selalu melindungi sekuntum mawar dari pengganggu "

Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain . Hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan , lalu Yesung memiringkan kepalanya .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan diatas bibirnya . Yesung mengecup bibir Donghae , namun bersilih detik berikutnya Yesung membuka mulutnya lantas melumat bibir Donghae yang sangat manis baginya .

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengalungkan lebih erat tangannya dleher Yesungnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kangin tersenyum saat melihat dua orang masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sangat besar itu . Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang tidak lain adala orangtua dari Choi Siwon .

"Bagaimana kabarmu Heechul Hyung ?", tanya Kangin kepada namja cantik – Eomma Siwon . Heechul tersenyum , " Sangat baik ", jawabnya singkat dan terdengar sangat ramah .

"Bagaimana tentang perjodohannya ?",tanya Suami dari Heechul – Hangeng , Kangin tersenyum , "Segera , mungkin dalam beberapa hari kedepan ", jawabnya santai , seakan – akan anaknya menyetujui tentang perjodohan ini .

"Chuliie-ah ", Heechul menolehkan padangannya saat mendengar namanya diserukan cukup akrab . Heechul tersenyum saat melihat namja cantik turun dari tangga , lalu

"Lama sekali tidak melihatmu ", ujar Leeteuk saat pelukan hangat terlepas . Heechul tersenyum , "Ya , aku tahukan kalau suamiku sangat susah untuk diajak kembali ke Seoul ", jawab Heechul yang membuahkan tawa dari yang lainnya .

"Oh iya Teuki Hyung , mana Donghae-ah ? sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya ", ucap Heechul yang membuat Leeteuk terdiam sambil memandang kaku suaminya .

Heechul dan Hangeng bertukar pandang . Mereka tahu kalau ada masalah didalam keluarga ini . Heechul menggaruk kepala belakangnya , "Oh Hyung , ah , mana Sungmin ?", tanya Heechul mengalihkan pertanyaannya sebelumnya .

Leeteuk tersenyum , "Saat ini dia berada di Paris , bersama suaminya ", jawab Leeteuk . Oh, iya , Heechul dan Leeteuk adalah teman satu sekolah semasa SMP dan SMA , wajar saja kalau mereka sangatlah dekat . Lalu , Sungmin , Lee Sungmin adalah kakak kandung dari Donghae yang saat ini tinggal bersama suaminya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae dan Yesung saat ini tengah berjalan ditengah temaramnya lampu Seoul . Langkah mereka kini tertuju pada toko bunga milik Yesung .

"Hae"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , "Ada apa Hyungiie?", tanyanya sambil memandangi wajah tampan Yesung . Sungguh tampan , ucapnya didalam hati .

Yesung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Donghae , "Aku masih bingung , kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta denganku ", tanya Yesung yang membuat Donghae tertawa kecil .

"Karna kau aneh ", ujar Donghae diringi dengan tawanya . Yesung menghentikan tawanya , lantas ia pandang Donghaenya dengan tajam .

Donghae berjinjit , mengecup bibir Yesung , "Aku hanya bercanda Hyungiie, alasan aku mencintaimu itu banyak , jadi tak usah bertanya lagi , yang pasti ", Donghae tersenyum manis saat ini .

"Aku mencintaimu , dan kau mencintaiku "

Yesung memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Tak ada kata yang bisa ia ungkapkan saat ini , selain kata syukur kepada Tuhan .

'_Kau menunjukkan ku suatu kebahagian , kau memberiku banyak cinta , cinta yang ku dapat darinya . Terima kasih Tuhan , biarkan aku dan dia selalu bersama , dan aku tak mengapa , selama hidupku aku tak bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku . Asalkan jangan kau pisahka aku dengannya . Dia adalah hidupku '_

…

Donghae tersenyum sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan milik Yesung . Donghae terus saja memandang wajah tampan Yesung , sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas melihat jutaan bintang terhampar diatas sana .

Langkah mereka terhenti , dan Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Yesung .

Donghae mengikuti arah mata Yesung yang jatuh pada sebuah lahan kosong . Lahan yang ia tahu itu adalah toko bunga milik Yesungnya . Tak ada bangunan . Hanya tersisa ribuang bunga yang rusak dhangus terbakar . Bau asap dan juga bensin masih bisa terasa .

Donghae merasakan matanya memanas . Ia melepaskan pelukan pada lenganmilik Yesung . Ia mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap Yesung yang kini ia tahu , tengah menahan amarahnya .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , memandang tangan Yesung yang terkepal dengan sangat kuat . Donghae meraih tangan Yesung , perlahan kepalan itu terbuka, hingga Donghae yang menggenggam masuk kedalam tangan Yesung .

"Hikkks, maafkan aku Hyung , karna aku , lagi dan lagi , tokomu hancur "

Yesung tersadar akan lamunannya saat mendengar tangisan Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini .

Yesung memeluk tubuh Donghae , "Tidak , ini bukan karnamu , jangan menangis lagi ", pinta Yesung walau dirinya pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya sendiri .

Yesung memejamkan matanya . Hatinya benar-benar sedih .

'_Biarlah tokoku untuk kesekian kalinya dia hancurkan . Namun satu, ia tak bisa menghancurkan ketetapan hatiku untuk tetap bersama Donghae '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Heechul kini sedang duduk ditaman belakang kediaman keluarga Lee , ditemani Leetuk yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan teh hangat untuknya .

"Teuki Hyung"

Leeteuk menoleh , mendapati Heechul yang saat ini tersenyum sedih . Leeteuk tahu apa masalahnya , "Sudahlah , kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya ", ucapnya seakan tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Heechul kepadanya .

Heechul mengangguk , "Semoga Hyung , aku merasa sepeti ibu yang jahat kala itu , aku , aku ", Leeteuk segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu .

"Tidak , kau tidak jahat , itu bukan kemauanmu bukan ?", Leeteuk tersenyum , "Aku tahu kau ibu yang sangat baik Chuliie-ah , aku tahu kau terpaksa melakukan hal itu karna suamimu yang bajingan itu , sudah , sudah ", tenang Leeteuk sambil mengusap punggung Heechul .

"Ne, setidaknya aku bisa terlepas darinya ", ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum kecil . Leetuk mengangguk , "Dan kau bisa bangkit bersama Hangeng dan anak tirimu , Siwon ", sambung Leeteuk .

Heechul terseyum , "Aku hanya berdo'a Hyung , semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya , sudah sangat lama , aku rasa dia sudah tak ingat wajahku ", Leeteuk miris mendengarnya .

'_Maafkan Eomma , Eomma melakukan ini bukan karna Eomma tak mencintaimu atau tak menginginkanmu , Eomma sangat takut untuk kehilanganmu '_

Tulisan terakhir yang Heechul tuliskan untuk anaknya kala berusia 7 tahun .

'_Kim Jongwoon , dimana kamu nak ?'_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yeay , akhirnya ff ini bisa update diantara ff saya yang terbengkalai(?) .**

**Gk bisa ngomong apapun , saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih ^^ , mian , kalau typo (s) betebaran dimana-mana , gk sempet nge'editt ^^**

**and , kalau ada yang mau baca ff saya berjudul ' Y ' , sudah saya publish di ... ( baca pas malam aja ya , soalnya ada adegan , ehm , heheh )**

**Mind RnR please ?**

**YeonHae179 ~ nnaglow ~ Casanova indah ~ arumfishy ~ wonie ~ Kim Haemi ~ anggita'setiani ~ BornFreeHae ~ Fishy Lover ~ Pyromaniacs ~ haelfishy ~ cloud3204 ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ^^ ~ Guest ~ anilistiyani ~ Augesteca ~ Fishiie LopHaeUKE ~ Arum Junie ~ shin min young ~ auhaehae ~ Yulika19343382 ~ shetea'vhateamach ~ MawaddatuleverlastingFriend ~ SiHaeLuv ~**

**Maaf gk bisa balas review kalian satu" … ^^, gomapda jeongmal gomawo ^^ #pelukhaebersama**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Daydream

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon/Yesung

Main Pair: Yehae

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, sad, yaoi

Summary: Terkadang apa yang diterka tak sesuai dengan apa yang diduga.

"Apa sebuah kematian akan menjawab keegeoisan sebuah hati?"

"Hidupmu adalah penyambung nafas untukku-"

**Chapter III**

…

Saat ini dunia tengah menunjukkan sisi agungnya. Mentari pagi menyinari setiap makhluk yang membutuhkan cahayanya untuk mereka bernafas. Tak lepas dari hal itu, disana, tepat di salah satu bangku didepan rumah kontrakkkan yang tidak besar, terbilang sempit menampakkan seorang namja manis yang tengah duduk sendiri ditemani semilir angin yang membuat hatinya merasa sejuk, mungkin. Karena bagaimanapun, dia tidak berdusta. Tidurnya tak nyenyak walau tubuhnya didekap dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Apa yang ia pikirkan atau mungkin apa yang membuat dirinya tak nyaman dalam tidurnya? Kau bertanya? Dia tak bisa menjawabnya atau sekedar menafsirkan apa yang ia rasakan. Namun sungguh, dia merasa kalau tubuhnya terasa lemah bahkan untuk bernafaspun terasa berat. Tapi, dia tak ingin melenguh. Tak ingin membebani sosok namja tampan yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya yang kini masih bergelut dengan selimut dan bantalnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya, mungkin terasa penat dengan posisi duduknya yang memeluk lututnya seperti itu. Hingga ia bangkit, dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar, tidak, tidak menuju kamar. Dia hanya mengintip dan tersenyum saat melihat sang kekasih yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kau-" ia menggantungkan ucapannya, kala ia bingung apa yang akan ia katakan setelah kata itu. Lantas, ia hanya tersenyum untuk menyambung sepenggal kata itu. Lalu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kekasihnya da juga dirinya.

Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Kekasih yang sama sekali tak disukai oleh Appanya, bahkan teramat Appanya benci. Mengingat hal itu ia kembali sedih, mungkinkah mereka dapat terus bersama?

Ia menghela nafas beratnya untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Ia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi, menatap setangkai bunga mawa dalam sebuah vase mungil dengan seulas senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Jika nanti aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan, buatlah Yesung Hyung agar mau menjadi kakiku, karna-" ia menggerakkan kakinya dengan sedikit susah. Ia merasakan kalau kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan, itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya terus menghela nafasnya, membuang beban yang bertopang pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Ia menjatuhkan air matanya, "Aku mulai merasa lelah" ia usap air mata yang bergulir lembut dipipi mulusnya.

Ia bangkit dan mulai menyibukkan dengan beberapa sayuran seadanya untuk membuat sarapan pagi ini. Ia menutup matanya, kala ia merasa kepalanya terasa sakit. Setelah beberapa detik ia merasa kalau sakit dibagian kepalanya berkurang ia membuka matanya, "Aku harus kuat, demi Hyungie, hwaiting Donghae-ah!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata pelan namun cukup membuat hatinya bergelora.

…

_Langit begitu mendung, angin berhembus sangat kencang. Dan, menandakan kalau sebentar lagi hujan akan mendera disalah satu desa dekat kawasan Gangnam._

_Jauh disana, disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Terlihat seorang namja berparas cantik dengan seorang anak kecil laki-laki berusia 7 tahun._

_Dia tersenyum seraya mengelus kepala anaknya itu, "Kau harus tinggal disini ya, hanya sementara" sang anak nyatanya menggeleng, "Tidak Eomma, Jongwonnie tidak mau. Jongwonnie ingin bersama Eomma saja" dia memeluk tubuh sang Eomma._

_Namja cantik itu menghirup nafasnya dalam. Menahan sebuah emosi yang tertuang dalam hatinya._

"_Tidak. Kau harus tinggal disini. Eomma janji akan menjemputmu, bersama Appa"_

_Sang anak mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan mata yang tergenang oleh air mata. Ia mencoba menatap mata sang Eomma, "Eomma tidak menyayangiku lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada parau yang sangat membuat namja cantik itu ingin sekali menumpahkan air matanya._

_Tidak, dia tidak boleh lemah._

"_Dengarkan Eomma!" bentaknya yang membuat sang anak bernama Jongwoon itu terkejut dan dengan reflex tangisnya berhenti._

_Namja itu memegang pundak Jongwoon dengan kuat, sedikit meremas, mungkin._

"_Kau harus tinggal disini, Eomma tidak mungkin bisa menafkahimu sendiri. Jadi, Eomma mohon. Mengertilah sayang, mengertilah" ia membawa sang anak ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Ia usap rambut dan punggung sang anak dengan sangat lembut. Walau, rintikan hujan sudah mulai terasa._

_Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Jongwoon yang terlihat chubby itu. Ia memejamkan matanya,sedetik kemudian ia membuka mata sipitnya._

"_Baiklah" ujarnya pelan dan terdengar seperti gumaman. Dan tentu saja itu sebuah keterpaksaan._

_Namja cantik itu menarik diri, lalu menatap Jongwoon dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia mengecup kening sang anak, "Eomma janji akan menjemputmu, Eomma janji" terakhir kali pelukan itu Jongwoon rasakan. Karena setelah itu, ia tidak lagi bisa merasakannya. Sekalipun didalam mimpi._

…

"Eomma"

Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang bercucuran dari wajah tampannya. Ia menutupnya matanya sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

"Eomma, kenapa kau muncul kembali dalam ingatanku? Bahkan setelah kau membuangku?" ia membuka matanya, menatap kosong pada sebuah foto dirinya dengan kekasihnya, Donghae.

Ia kembali teringat pada mimpi itu. Mimpi dimana dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kala itu.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "Sedikitpun aku tak ingat wajahmu, hanya harummu selalu terngiang dalam benakku" ia mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah samping. Dan dia baru menyadari kalau sosok yang sepanjang malam menemani tidurnya dan dia dekap dengan sangat erat, tak ada. Ia menyentuh seprai itu, "Dingin, berarti sudah lama" ia menuruni ranjang dengan segera. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut saat ini.

Dia takut kalau Donghaenya sudah pergi dari rumah kecilnya ini. Dibawa pergi paksa untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hae" panggilnya sambil memperhatikan ruang tamu yang hanya tersedia satu kursi yang cukup panjang dan sebuah meja untuk meletakkan tv diatasnya.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya pada sebuah kamar mandi, "Hae, kau dima-" ucapannya terhenti kala mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur.

Ia tersenyum, "Dapur" seakan bisa menjawab tentang pertanyaan yang berkelebat didalam hatinya.

**-LSuhae-**

"CARI ANAK ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakan menggema terdengar begitu keras disalah satu ruang dalam rumah besar itu.

Kangin menatap satu persatu anak buahnya, "Cari dia sampai dapat, jika kalian tidak membawanya hari ini" ia menyeringai, "Kalian semua mati ditanganku" lanjutnya dengan suara yang amat dingin. Membuat bergidik kesepuluh anak buahnya tersebut.

"Terlalu berlebihan" tegur sang istri yang tidak lain adalah Leeteuk. Kangin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping, dimana ada Leeteuk yang duduk disofa dan baru saja berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kangin tersenyum tipis, "Besok hari pertunangan dia dengan Siwon" ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar isakan dari Leeteuk.

"Dia tidak mencintainya Kangin-ah, tidak! Jika kau tetap memaksa, itu akan menyakitinya"

Kangin berbalik menatap Leeteuk dengan tajam, "Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anak-anakku!" ia menghela nafasnya, "Kau pikir, apa dia tidak akan tersakiti bila hidup dengan anak miskin itu huh?" tanya Kangin ketus membuat Leeteuk terhenyak.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan ini"

"Tapi aku Eommanya!"

"Berkat didikanmu, dia salah memilih!"

"Itu pilihannya!"

Kangin berdecih, "Tutup mulutmu, sebaiknya kau hubungi Heechul Hyung, bilang padanya perjodohan akan tetap dilanjutkan!" tubuh Kangin menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Kangin-ah?"

**-LSuhae-**

Heechul menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada sosok disampingnya yang terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Teuki Ahjumma bilang, kalau besok acara pertunanganmu dengan Donghae akan dilaksanakan" ujarnya pelan dan terkesan lembut.

Sosok itu – Siwon – tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Heechul dengan sayang, "Aku sangat senang Eomma, sangat" ujarnya riang. Kemudian ia menatap mata Eomma tirinya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Eomma kenapa? Eomma menangis lagi?" tanya Siwon sambil menyentuh jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal diwajah cantik Eommanya itu.

Heechul tersenyum sedih, "Tidak apa-apa" ujarnya walau nyatanya setetes air mata itu kembali jatuh. Siwon tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata itu.

"Apa ini ada hubungan dengan Jongwoon Hyung lagi Eomma?" pertanyaan Siwon sukses membuat Heechul menundukkan wajahnya. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Siwon itu memang benar adanya. Selama bertahun-tahun Heechul terus seperti ini. Selalu mengingat tentang Jongwoon, Hyung tirinya yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya. Yang kini entah berada dimana.

Siwon mengangkat wajah Heechul dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum, "Aku akan membawa Jongwoon Hyung kembali Eomma, aku janji" Heechul tersenyum mendengar penuturan Siwon yang sangat dicintainya.

"Gomawo, gomawo"

Ia pun memeluk dan mengusap punggung Siwon. Siwon mengangguk, "Ini tidak ada seberapa Eomma, bahkan perjuanganmu untukku dan untuk Appa lebih besar dan lebih beharga" Heechul terenyuh mendengarnya.

…

_Heechul berlari setelah meninggalkan Jongwoonnya didepan gerbang panti asuhan. Dia terus berlari, membelah hujan yang begitu deras mengguyur tubuhnya. Namun dirinya tersungkur ke tanah, saat tubuhnya terdorong kedepan dengan sangat keras._

"_Arrggh" teriaknya saat rambutnya dijambak dengan begitu kasar oleh seseorang namja yang kini berada disampingnya._

_Seseorang itu kini menarik rambut Heechul agar Heechul berdiri. Heechul menatap tajam sosok itu, lalu mendorong kuat dada sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan besar itu._

_Setelah berhasil membuat namja itu terjatuh, Heechul segera berlari secepat mungkin. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya dan mendaratkan satu pukulan telak diwajah Heechul._

_Heechul meringis kesakitan dibuatnya. Air mata itu kembali jatuh, "Ahh, lepaskan aku bajingan, lepaskan!" ia meronta kala kedua tangannya digenggam begitu kuat oleh sosok itu._

"_Aku suami Heechul!"_

"_Bukan, kau bajingan! Kau bukan Yunho yang aku kenal dulu, kau berubah!" Heechul berusaha meloloskan diri, tapi apa daya. Kekuatannya tak kalah besar dari kekuatan Yunho, suaminya._

"_Cih, tutup mulutmu Heechul" bentaknya keras tak lupa kembali memukul kembali wajah Heechul hingga berdarah._

"_Mana Jongwoon? Kau bawa kemana dia?" Yunho mencekik leher Heechul, membuat Heechul kesulitan bernafas._

"_A-aku tak tahu, aku tak tahu" sangkal Heechul yang semakin membuat Yunho marah._

"_Kau tahu, anak itu sudah dihargai mahal Heechul!"_

_Heechul mendorong kembali tubuh Yunho, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia menunjuk Yunho, "Kau gila! Kau ingin menjual anak kita? Kau bukan manusia Yunho!" teriaknya yang teredam oleh hujan yang semakin deras saja turun._

"_Mana Yunho ku yang dulu mencintai kami, mana Yunho yang baik dan tak pernah kenal dengan judi, mana Yunho ku yang benci akan minuman keras?" Heechul menatap haru pada suaminya yang sudah sangat berubah dimatanya. Bagaimana tidak? Satu bukti sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau Yunho bukanlah suami yang baik. Dia tega ingin menjual anak kandungnya sendiri. Ia tega menyakitinya istrinya. Bahkan dulu, ia tak berani sedikitpun membuat istrinya itu menangis._

_Semua gara-gara uang. Dia telah dibutakan oleh uang. Semua harta yang mereka miliki habis terjual karna Yunho yang terlilit hutang. Kalah bermain judi. Dan dia selalu menghabiskan uang kemenangannya untuk membeli minuman keras._

_Yunho tertawa nista melihatnya, "Aku tidak pernah berubah Heechul, aku adalah Yunho yang kuat, seperti ini" ia memukul dadanya, mengisyratkan kalau ia lah Yunho._

_Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau lemah, kau lemah" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu ia kembali berlari. Yunho yang melihat itupun segera menyusul Heechul dengan cepat._

_Heechul terus saja berlari, tanpa mau menolehkan ke belakang. Hingga, sebuah teriakan yang ia hafal pemiliknya terdengar, _

_Tubuh Yunho ambruk ditengah jalan dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepala dan juga tubuhnya. Dirinya yang tak melihat jalan, harus rela tertabrak oleh truck yang sedang melaju dengan kencang. _

_Banyak orang yang berkerumun, mendekat dengan Yunho yang mungkin saat ini telah mati. Yah, saat itu Heechul berharap demikian. Cintanya telah mati, tertanam begitu dalam oleh pupuk kebenciannya._

_Ia berlari menjauh. Ia berniat ingin menjemput Jongwoonnya kembali. Itulah alasannya kenapa ia meninggalkan Jongwoonnya dipanti asuhan . Karna, Yunho ingin menjualnya. Ia mengetahui berita itu, saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat Yunho dengan seseorang namja bertopi sedang berbicara didepan rumahnya._

_Namun saat ia ingin menyeberang jalan. Ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil, seusia Jongwoon tengah berlari ke tengah jalan raya. Dan sialnya, anak itu tidak tahu kalau ada mobil dari arah lain yang menuju ke arahnya._

_Hati Heechul bergetar kala melihat itu. Bayangan anak itu, mengingatkan dirinya pada Jongwoonnya._

_Braakkk_

_Tubuh Heechul terpelanting jauh, dengan seorang anak kecil didalam dekapannya yang kuat. Heechul menatap wajah anak kecil itu yang terlihat ketakutan._

_Heechul tersenyum, "Kau tidak apa-apa, tenanglah" ungkapnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut anak berwajah tampan itu._

_Tak selang lama, ada seorang namja berwajah tampan menghampiri Heechul dan anak itu._

"_Siwon-ah, kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya namja itu yang diyakini adalah Appanya. Anak itu, Siwon menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, tapi dia" tunjuknya pada Heechul yang terbaring lemah dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan banyak darah._

_Namja itu membulatkan matanya, "Ya Tuhan, sebaiknya kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit" namja itu segera mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan segera membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil._

_Sedangkan pengemudi mobil yang menabrak tubuh Heechul sudah hilang sedari tadi._

_Heechul bisa melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas. Tampan, dan oriental. Namun setelah itu, ia sudah tidak ingat apapun lagi. Termasuk Jongwoonnya._

_Hingga saat ia terbangun, setelah mengalami koma hampir satu bulan lamanya. Ia tidak lagi berada di Seoul, melainkan di California. Tiga tahun kemudian, barulah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui Jongwoonnya. Namun siapa sangka, tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Tepat dimana ia meninggalkan Jongwoon. Itu adalah hari terakhir ia melihatnya. Melihat Jongwoonnya._

**-LSuhae-**

Yesung tersenyum lembut pada sosok namja manis yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu masih berkutat dengan alat masaknya. Ia melirik jam yang terpajang didekat kulkas butut miliknya.

Pukul 8 pagi.

Ia melangkahkan pelan mendekati kekasihnya itu, sepertinya Donghaenya tidak tahu tentang keberadaannya saat ini. Dia menyeringai dan mulai mendekap tubuh Donghae dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Kya! Hyungie, kau membuatku terkejut" itulah kalimat protes pertama yang terucap dari bibir Donghae, tanpa melupakan untuk tidak memukul kepala Yesungnya dengan sendok yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Yesung terkekeh pelan, "Sedang memasak apa sayang?" tanya Yesung sambil menjatuhkan dagunya pada pundak Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Hanya, sup?" entah itu jawaban atau sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya, dan membalikkan tubuh Donghae. Hingga kini mata mereka saling beradu. Yesung mengangkat tangannya mengelus pipi Donghae, lalu mengecup bibir Donghae singkat.

Ia tersenyum, "Maafkan aku" pelan ia berkata, namun sungguh membuat hati Donghae terluka.

Dengan mata memerah ia berusaha menatap mata Yesung dalam, "Kau tidak salah, aku yang minta maaf telah menyinggung perasaanmu Hyungie, aku minta maaf" ujarnya dengan linangan air mata.

Yesung menggeleng, lalu menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Ia usap punggung Donghae dengan sayang,"Kau tidak salah sayang, aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan hari ini, agar kita tidak makan sup lagi, bagaimana?" ia merenggangkan pelukannya pada Donghae. Walau nyatanya, tangan Yesung masih melingkar dipinggang Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk senang, "Aku ikut" serunya senang, namun belum sempat Yesung memprotes usul Donghae, mereka mencium aroma yang aneh dalam dapur itu.

Donghae membulatkan matanya, menatap Yesung dengan mata lucu seperti itu.

"Hyungie, supnya?"

**...**

Donghae terduduk lemas dengan mata yang tak lepas dari semangkok sup yang sedikit, sangat hangus lebih tepatnya. Membuat sayuran itu terlihat hitam dan beraroma pahit.

Yesung yang duduk disampingnya, yang saat ini memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertekuk. Ia mengelus pipi Donghae, membuat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya. Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Mianhae, ak-aku" mata Donghae memerah, dan tanpa sadar ia meremas tangan Yesung yang kini berada didalam genggaman tangannya.

"Aku membuat sup itu tidak layak untuk dimakan,dan berarti aku menyia-nyiakan hasil jerih payahmu, mianhae" setetes air mata bergulir membasahi pipi mulus Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum lembut dan menatap mata Donghae dengan tatapan kasih sayangnya.

"Kau tidak menyiakan apapun yang aku berikan kepadamu, jadi jangan berkata seperti itu"

"Tapi, itu adalah bahan terakhir yang tersisa dikulkas Hyungie, tidak ada lagi" ujar Donghae lemah dan membuat Yesung semakin bersalah.

Bisakah dia menafkahi Donghaenya nanti? Bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti ini pun ia tidak bisa membuat Donghaenya tersenyum, dan selalu membuat Donghaenya bersedih.

Yesung berusaha tersenyum, walau jauh didalam hatinya ia sedang bersedih melihat Donghaenya seperti ini.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Yesung yang dianggukan kecil oleh Donghae, "Ya, aku lapar Hyungie, sangat" Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar nada manja kekasihnya itu.

Bukan ingin Donghae untuk membebani Yesung, namun bagaimana lagi? Terakhir ia menyuapkan sesuatu didalam mulutnya, yaitu hari dimana dia melihat toko bunga milik Yesungnya lenyap. Dan itu sudah dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, dia tidak memakan apapun kecuali meminum air putih untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Dan itupun juga dilakukan Yesung.

Maklum saja, Yesung sudah tidak mempunyai uang. Semua sudah habis ia gunakan untuk membayar kontrak rumah dan membayar listrik.

Yesung mengacak rambut Donghae, " Tunggu sebentar hm, aku akan keluar untuk membeli makanan"ia beranjak dari duduknya kalau saja Donghae tidak menahan lengannya.

"Kau punya uang?" tanya Donghae dengan raut kesedihan yang terlihat jelas dari wajah manisnya yang sedikit pucat.

Yesungnya tiak menjawab, malah ia memberi satu kecupan dibibir ranum Donghae.

"Tunggulah, aku akan kembali dengan cepat" belum sempat Donghae berucap, Yesung sudah berlari meninggalkan dirinya yang menatapnya haru.

Ia meyentuh dadanya, terasa sesak disana. Dia menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membuka dan menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu Hyungie" ia menarik semangkok sup itu. Ia beranjak da berniat untuk membuang sup tersebut jika saja tubuhnya tak limbung dan menjatuhkan sup itu ke lantai. Ia memegangi kepalanya kuat, dan "Ugh~"ringisnya tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang kembali menyerang kepalanya. Sakit yang ia rasakan saat ia terlelap. Sakit yang sungguh menyiksa bathin dan fisiknya.

Ia memilih duduk dan terus memegangi kepalanya. Bahkan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa membuat kepalanya hendak pecah.

Ia menangis dalam diam, dengan pikiran yang melayang. Memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini.

'_Mungkin karena aku tidak makan dalam dua hari ini', _pikirnya positif.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya, memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Siapa tahu saja dengan begitu sakitnya akan hilang. Walau nyatanya, sakitnya itu tidak hilang dan bahkan bertambah sakit dan nyeri. Membuat meja itu basah oleh air matanya.

Ia ingin berjalan menuju tempat tidur, namun sayang, kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Bahkan, tangannya pun telah terkulai lemas disamping kepalanya.

…

_Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda_

I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na

Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba

Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda

Dibawah matahari yang sedikit mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Jauh disana, seorang namja tampan berbalutkan kaos hitam dan celana jeans yang sedikit kusam bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu. Ia tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang melemparkan receh mereka kepada dia. Dia yang nyatanya tidak hanya bernyanyi, namun memberikan setangkai bunga mawar yang sangat indah. Bunga mawar hasil tanamannya. Sebagai tanda terimakasihnya, karna mereka yang dengan cuma-Cuma memberikan receh yang sangat berharga padanya.

_Neol bogo sipdago_

Tto ango sipdago

Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal  
  
Dia terus saja bernyanyi. Melantunkan nada-nada indah dari bait lagu yang sangat ia gemari. Ia tak lelah, walau jujur, perutnya sangat perih. Karena memang dirinya sangat lapar saat ini.

Tak boleh menyerah, demi Donghaenya, pikirnya.

"Gomawo" ucapnya saat melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari ke arahnya dan melempar beberapa receh ke dalam topi miliknya yang sengaja ia letakkan didepan dirinya.

Ia terus bernyanyi, yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Donghaenya. Dia harus mencari uang untuk Donghaenya bisa makan pagi ini dan seterusnya. Hingga ia tak sadar, ada sepasang mata yang terus saja memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

…

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Sakit dikepalanya sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi, namun entah kenapa tangannya terasa tak kuat untuk sekedar digerakkan.

"Ahn" dengan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya ia bisa duduk dengan posisi normal. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada pecahan mangkok yang berceceran diatas lantai.

Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia menjajakan kakinya dengan tepat dan mulai berdiri. Ia tersenyum, saat ia menyadari tubuhnya kembali normal, tidak berat seperti sebelumnya.

Ia mengambil sapu dan lap untuk membersihkan tumpahan sup yang disebabkan olehnya. Setelah merasa bersih, ia kembali mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang sempat ia duduki.

Ia melirik ke jam dinding sekilas. Melihat berapa lama ia terlelap dan berapa lama Yesung meninggalkannya.

Setengah jam.

Donghae mengusap kecil perutnya. Lalu ia memukul pelan keningnya. Saat sebuah pemikiran melintas diotaknya.

'_Hyungie, lama sekali!'_

"Kau jangan manja Donghae, jangan manja. Lebih baik aku membersihkan kamar Hyungie" ia pun bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju kamar Yesungnya. Dirinya hampir tersungkur, saat kakinya tanpa sengaja tersandung ujung pintu.

Donghae berdiam sejenak, kenapa ia seakan tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja" saat ia merasa kalau dirinya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Ia tersenyum lagi, lebih manis saat ini.

"Aku kan memang ceroboh" ungkapnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebih hati-hati.

…

_Niga animyeon andwae_

Neo eobsin nan andwae

Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul

Na apado joha

Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka

Yesung menghentikan lantunan merdunya kala melihat seorang namja berparas cantik kini sedang berdiri didepannya. Sosok itu tersenyum, "Suaramu indah, bagaimana kalau aku mempromosikan dirimu untuk bisa masuk dalam dunia musik? Menjadi seorang penyanyi?" tawar namja yang mempunyai usia terpaut lebih tua dari dirinya.

Yesung menggeleng, "Tidak, saya lebih tertarik untuk berjualan bunga, daripada menjadi seorang penyanyi" tolaknya halus dengan suara lembut.

Sosok itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa? Bukan itu impian setiap orang yang mempunyai suara indah sepertimu?" Yesung tersenyum sambil menunduk untuk mengmbil topi yang berisikan uang receh yang terkumpul dari hasilnya mengamen.

"Aku hanya ingin, selalu berada didekat kekasihku setiap saat. Kalau nanti aku terkenal, aku takut tak ada waktu untuknya dan itu akan membuatnya bersedih. Karena bagiku, satu tetes airmatanya bisa membuat satu tombak panas menghunus jantungku. Hingga aku tak ingin selalu membuatnya menangis, walau saat ini aku selalu membuatnya bersedih dan menangis" ia tertawa kecil untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum bangga pada sosok namja muda dihadapannya ini. Karena ia tahu, saat Yesung berucap sejuta ketulusan terpancar dari sorot mata dan ucapannya. Ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah Yesung.

"Terimalah" sedikit memaksa memang ucapan sosok itu. Karena Yesung hanya terpaku menatap uang yang tak sedikit dihadapannya saat ini.

"I-itu, sangat banyak" ujar Yesung akhirnya karena memang dirinya memilih diam beberapa saat.

…

Donghae terduduk lemas ditepi ranjang. Ia menyeka peluh keringat yang ada dibagian wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan kamar tidur milik Yesungnya yang terlihat rapi.

"Hyungie, aku sangat mencintaimu" ujarnya dengan tatapan lurus pada sebuah foto dirinya dengan Yesungnya yang terpajang tepat diddinding dihadapannya.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya, meraih sebuah akuarium yang berisikan Ddangkomma didalamnya. Ia tertawa kecil, kala jari telunjuknya menyentuh cangkang kura-kura darat tersebut.

"Nugu?" ia menaruh kembali akuarium, bukan diatas ranjang melainkan dimeja nakas tepat disamping ranjang. Dia berjalan menuju pintu, karena sebelumnya ia mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Dan, ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

"Mungkin itu Hyungie" ia berlari kecil untuk mempercepat langkahnya kala ia merasa, kalau itu pasti Yesungnya. Karena memang, tidak ada yang tahu rumah Yesung sebelumnya, kecuali dirinya dan pemilik kontrakkan tersebut.

…

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan suaramu, terimalah" akhirnya Yesung menerima uang tersebut dengan bungkukukan tubuhnya.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih" ungkapnya senang. Setidaknya, ia bisa membeli makanan untuk Donghaenya dalam beberapa hari, bahkan untuk dua minggu kedepan. Dengan begitu, semangatnya untuk mencari pekerjaan tak terbebani.

Yesung hendak melangkahkan kakinya, kalau saja sosok itu tidak menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung heran.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Bisa temani aku minum kopi sebentar" Yesung ingin menolak, namun ia takut menyakiti seorang namja dewasa yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang dimasa lalu.

"Hanya sebentar, dan aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang kekasihmu yang sangat kau sayangi, bagaimana?"

"Maaf, tapi kekasihku sudah menungguku dirumah" ia melepaskan tangan sosok itu dengan halus. Benar saja, gurat kecewa jelas terlihat diwajah cantiknya.

…

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna, dan wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat menjadi bertambah pucat. Bagaimana tidak, ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Dan dia sudah tahu siapa mereka.

Orang suruhan Kangin, Appanya.

Donghae menutup pintu rumahnya, namun sayang pergerakkannya itu dapat terbaca oleh seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tepat dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang Tuan muda" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kuat dipergelangan, "Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang" ia berhasil mendorong kuat tubuh namja itu hingga terdorong ke belakang. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan teriakan dan ketukan bertubi diluar sana. Dengan nafas yang memburu ia menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat rapat. Ia naik ke atas ranjang, dan memeluk sebuah boneka nemo miliknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hyungie, Hyungie" ucapnya berulang kali dan penuh ketakutan.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Yesung karena memang ponselnya sengaja ia jual untuk menutupi kekurangan saat membayar kontrakkan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah dijelaskan bukan, kalau toko bunganya lenyap bersama dengan uang yang lumayan banyak didalam tokonya tersebut.

"Arrgghh~" ia berteriak saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Menampakkan beberapa orang untuk membawanya pergi.

Donghae meronta dan terus berteriak, kala tubuhnya digeret secara paksa. Tubuhnya yang ia rasa mulai lemah kembali, hingga ia tak banyak melakukan perlawanan. Apalagi, saat sakit dikepalanya itu kembali menyerangnya.

'_Jangan sekarang, aku mohon Tuhan' _tak bisa, mungkin Tuhan tengah menghukumnya karena berani membantah sang Appa. Membuat sakit dikepalanya itu semakin bertambah.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan" ia merintih kesakitan. Bukan karna dua sosok namja itu menyeret tubuh lemahnya, melainkan karena sakit dikepalanya.

Kakinya terasa lemas, dan membuat dirinya jatuh tepat disamping meja. Membuat meja itu bergoyang, lebih tepatnya benda yang ada diatas meja tersebut.

Akuarium itu pecah,

"Hyungie~" ucapnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum matanya tertutup. Memudahkan namja tinggi itu untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, didalam dekapannya.

Meninggalkan kamar yang berantakkan, juga pecahan akuarium tersebut.

…

Sosok itu akhirnya tersenyum, luluh akan tatapan lembut Yesung terhadapnya.

"Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah kau pulang" Yesung mengangguk mendengarnya. Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali berbalik. Menatap sosok itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ini" ia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kepada sosok itu. Membuat sosok itu menerimanya dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

"Kekasihku sangat menyukai mawar" seakan memberikan penjelasan tentang maksud dari mawar tersebut.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Siapa namamu anak muda?" tanyanya lembut.

Yesung tersenyum, "Kim Yesung" jawabnya sambil menerima uluran tangan sosok itu.

"Choi Heechul"

Deg

Yesung terdiam sesaaat, kala mendengar nama sosok itu. Nama yang mengingatkan dia dengan seseorang yang tak bukan adalah Eommanya.

Kim Heechul.

Ayolah, nama Heechul didunia ini tidak hanya satu. Lagipula, tidak mungkin sosok yang dihadapannya kini adalah Eommanya. Karena, Eommanya tidak mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Anak yang telah dibuangnya.

Walau jauh didalam hatinya, ia berharap kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Eommanya nanti.

"Yesung?"

Yesung tersadar akan lamunanya. Segera ia melepaskan tangannya yang begitu erat menggenggam erat tangan Heechul tanpa ia menyadarinya.

"Aku pulang dulu, terimakasih sekali lagi" Yesung segera berlari meninggalkan Heechul yang masih terpaku menatap punggungnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya Yesung tidak tenang saat ini. Apa mungkin karena pertemuannya dengan Heechul yang mengingatkan dia dengan sang Eomma, atau karena hal lain?

Heechul tersenyum kecil, "Jongwoon, kau dimana nak?" ia menjatuhkan air matanya dengan raut kesedihan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Sosok Yesung emngingatkan dirinya dengan Jongwoonnya.

Ia mendekatkan setangkai mawar kea rah hidung, menghirup aroma harum dari mawar tersebut. Ia pandangi mawar itu lekat-lekat.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca sebuah tulisan ditangkai mawar itu.

"Lee Donghae" gumamnya pelan, lalu ia kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Jalan yang yang dilalui oleh Yesung sebelumnya.

"Donghae"

…

Yesung mempercepat langkahnya. Senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya. Sesekali ia melirik dua kantong plastic dalam genggaman tangannya. Plastik yang berisikan beras, sayur, daging, telur dan beberapa roti. Untuk persedian mereka.

Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya, "Eh?" ia terkejut saat menyadari kalau pintu rumahnya tak terkunci.

"Hae, aku pulang"

Ia berjalan menuju dapur, meletakkan dua kantong plastic diatas meja. Ia tersenyum, "Pasti dikamar" seakan menjawab tentang 'dimana Donghaenya saat ini berada'.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan pintu kamarnya. Ada kerusakan dibagian knop pintu.

"Hae?"

Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Dia melihat kamarnya yang begitu berantakkan. Dan, seekor kura-kura darat yang terletak dibawah meja.

Ia menyentuh kepalanya, saat ia merasa pusing dibagian itu.

Donghaenya tidak ada. Disaat dirinya sedang mencari uang untuk makan mereka.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, "Tak akan ku biarkan kalian merebut Donghaeku dengan cara seperti itu" ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah kediaman Donghae. Karena memang dia tahu, siapa otak dari semua ini.

…

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya, "Ugh" ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sedikit mengucek, mungkin.

Ia menjatuhkan air matanya kala ia menyadari dimana saat ini dirinya berada. Apalagi dengan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

Ia bangun dengan sedikit susah, karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemah saat ini. Sosok itu menatapnya haru, lalu membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

Donghae terisak didalam pelukan seorang namja berparas manis, sama dengan dirinya. Bedanya, sosok itu mempunyai usia tiga tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Min Hyung, hikks, hikks"

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang Hyung, Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih melihat sang adik. Baru saja menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Seoul dirinya dihadapkan oleh kenyataan, dimana sang adik yang dipaksa bertunangan oleh seseorang yang tidak cintainya. Karena Sungmin tahu, siapa pemilik hati Donghae saat ini dan seterusnya.

Pemilik yang tidak bisa memiliki Donghae seutuhnya, karena besok hari pertunangan Donghae dengan Siwon.

Akankah Yesung datang hari ini, untuk membatalkan semuanya?

Itu adalah sepenggal doa yang terus terucap didalam hati Donghae. Berharap Yesung datang dan membawa dirinya pergi, dan meraih kebahagian cinta bersama cintanya.

Mungkinkah?

**TBC**

**Wuaahh~~ nih ff baru muncul. Niatnya sih mau update disaat ultah Yesung kemarin, karena ada satu dan dua hal maka batallah semuanya…**

**Ok, buat yang sudah mereview, thnks a lot fo u all~**

**Maaf, kalau memang masih ada typo(S) ^^**

**Sudah terjawabkan, Yesung itu anak siapa? Dan siapa bapaknya . ?**

**Kemungkinan besar, chap depan Final .. mohon doa dan dukungannya chingudeul .**

**LulluBee|Cubby Clouds|Kim Haemi|nnaglow|xxx|Sujupolepel|Anilistiyani|NRL LOVE FISHY|cloud3024|Cutefish|Arum Junie|SiHaeLuv|FifiDH|auhaehae|Veeclouds|Casanova indah|JSHyukhae|Yulika19343382|**

**MinD RnR pliis (^w^)? **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Daydream

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast

Lee Donghae

Kim jongwoon

Main Pair: Yehae

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, sad, yaoi

**NP #I Still Love U by Suzy Miss A  
**

"Hidupmu adalah penyambung nafas untukku …"

**Chapter IV**

…**.**

Denting waktu terus terdengar. Bagai rangkaian nada yang mengalun indah tepat saat matahari mulai tenggelam ke ufuk barat. Disalah satu kamar, tak terang namun cukup memperlihatkan dua wajah dengan raut yang tidak berbeda jauh. Raut wajah kesedihan terlihat jelas, nampak pada sosok namja berwajah manis yang lebih dewasa daripada sosok namja yang kini berada didalam pelukannya.

Ia mencoba menenangkan sang adik yang nyatanya, masih menangis. Padahal tangisannya sudah berlangsung sangat lama. Namun sepertinya, ia merasa tak lelah.

Sungmin mengusap punggung sang adik dengan lembut, "Sudah Hae, jangan menangis lagi. Cukup" terdengar sangat pilu, pinta dan tangisan Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng, "Ak- aku, ingin Yesung Hyungie, aku hiks, ingin dia Hyung" ia mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata tanpa jeda. Memperlihatkan mata sembab itu, dengan bibir bergetar menahan emosi dan tangisnya. Ia berkata, "Hyung, hikks, aku ingin Hyungie .. hikss, hikks, ingin dia".

Tangis itu kembali mengalun pilu, menyayat hati Sungmin yang tak tega melihat sang adik merana seperti itu. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memandang wajah adiknya dan menenangkannya.

Sungmin mengusap lembut air mata itu. Air mata yang menutupi kemanisan wajah sang adik.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hyung mohon" ia sekali lagi meminta. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Namun tetaplah sama jawaban Donghae. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anio Hyung, hikks, aku ingin Yesung Hyungie, hanya dia, hanya dia" suaranya meninggi, berteriak. Menahan emosi yang setadinya ia tahan.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tenang menghadapi Donghae yang sedang kalut, bingung dan yah, putus asa.

"Hyung tahu, tapi kau tahu kita saat ini dimana bukan?" ia mencoba memberi pengertian sang adik yang sepertinya mulai mengerti. Tidak mungkin terjadi, jika saat ini Donghae berniat ingin menemui Yesung. Apalagi sang Appa yang sudah dipastikan tidak akan menyukai hal itu. Hal itu akan membahayakan dirinya dan juga diri Yesung

"T-tapi, aku ingin Yesung Hyungie, Hyung. Hanya dia, dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain, tidak akan" ia berkata dengan terbata – bata, menahan isaknya yang masih saja terdengar hingga saat ini. Walaupun air mata itu sudah tak lagi terlihat dimata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum seraya membelai lembut pipi Donghae, sekaligus menyapu jejak – jejak air mata disana.

"Jika kau memang untuknya, kau akan bertemu dengannya. Kau percayakan?" Donghae mengangguk dengan seulas senyum kecil menyertainya, "Tapi …" sekali lagi dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Air mata duka itu kembali terjatuh, bergulir begitu saja.

"Besok hari pertunanganku Hyung, dan aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mencintainya Hyung, bahkan ... aku tidak menyukainya"

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ia sangat mengerti dengan perasaan dan posisi Donghae saat ini.

Ia genggam kedua pundak Donghae, sedikit meremas. Seakan memberi kekuatan yang ia punya. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan dua gigi kelinci miliknya.

"Hanya tunangan Hae, kau tidak akan menikah dengannya. Hyung berjanji akan membuat kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu" ia berujar dengan penuh keyakinan dan ketulusan. Seakan – akan Donghae bisa melihat kilatan cahaya dari mata Sungmin saat mengucapkan kata – kata yang sungguh, mampu membangkitkan semangatnya.

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, "Gomawo Hyung, gomawo .." sebuah pelukan Donghae berikan kepada Hyungnya,pelukan hangat sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada Hyungnya yang bersedia mempersatukan dirinya dengan sang pujaan hati.

Tapi siapa sangka, jika dibalik pintu kamar Donghae. Seseorang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia berdecih, "Kau pikir semudah itu huh?" lantas segera ia keluarkan ponsel dari balik kemeja hitamnya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

**-LSuhae-**

Seoarang namja berwajah tampan tengah berjalan gontai dibawah langit malam nan mendung. Ia berjalan tanpa nyawa. Ya, itu memang benar. Bukankah nyawa hilang, disaat sang kekasih dipaksa pergi begitu saja dari rumah kecilnya, disaat dirinya sedang mencari sesuap nasi untuk sarapan pagi mereka? Menyedihkan bukan?

Ia berhenti, berpikir sejenak. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa ia akan menjemput sang kekasih? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin" ucapnya pelan dan terdengar ragu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa lagi bersamanya? Selamanya?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat.

"Aku pasti bersamanya, akan selalu bersamanya"

Kini senyuman khas miliknya terkembang begitu sempurna. Menenggelamkan matanya, dan membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Tapi …"

Ia menghentikan langkah pastinya. Saat pikiran buruk melintas tanpa diminta begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau caraku semakin memperburuk keadaan?" ia bertanya dalam hati, apa cara yang akan ia tempuh itu benar?

Ia akan membawa sang kekasih sebelum hari pertunangan esok. Ya, kabar yang ia terima dari salah satu temannya yang bekerja dirumah Donghae sebagai pelayan.

"Bagaimana kalau caraku akan menyakiti Donghae nantinya?"

Banyak pertanyaan bergelimpangan begitu saja, menyerang dirinya yang begitu bimbang dalam mengambil keputusan. Tidak ragu sebenarnya, tekad didalam hatinya sudah bulat. Ia akan membawa sang kekasih, pergi bersama dirinya.

Ia meremas rambut tebalnya dengan sangat kuat. Melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan?" ia mengadu, karena memang ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia memilih duduk di trotoar jalan. Lalu, menatap jauh ke langit yang begitu kelamnya. Tak berselang lama, suara gemuruh petir terdengar.

"Hae .. aku merindukanmu" lirihnya dengan air mata yang mengiringnya.

Ia berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan dengan arah ke rumah Donghae. Satu dalam otaknya saat ini, ia harus memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa membawa Donghaenya pergi tanpa ada yang merasa tersakiti. Well, seperti yang diketahui kalau Tn Kangin sangat tidak menyukai dirinya bukan. Ia hanya ingin, ia bisa membawa Donghaenya pergi dengan senyum bahagia yang tertoreh, bukan luka yang tertancap dihati salah satunya.

"Masih ada beberapa jam untuk memikirkan semuanya"

**-LSuhae-**

Ditempat yang berbeda, disalah satu rumah megah ditengah kota. Terlihat seorang namja dewasa tengah duduk santai sambil membaca majalah fashion. Sosok itu tengah terdiam, tatapannya kosong. Sudah ditebak, kalau namja berparas cantik sedang tidak membaca. Lihatlah, matanya hanya terfokus dengan sebuah gambar pada majalah tersebut.

Mawar.

Tanpa sadar, ia menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap setangkai mawar merah yang masih segar didalam sebuah vase bunga cantik diatas meja. Ia tersenyum, "Yesung.." ucapnya, seketika itu pula bayangan tentang anaknya terulang kembali.

"Jongwoon .."

Ia merasa, kalau sosok yang ia temui tadi pagi adalah sosok yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan, sosok yang selama ini ia cari, sosok yang selama ini –

Hilang.

"Eomma, kau kenapa?"

Heechul segera menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan. Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada sosok namja tampan yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, dengan senyum yang mengembang bebas begitu saja.

"Tidak .. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Donghae? Apa sudah ada kabarnya?" ia bertanya, sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan sang anak tentang dirinya.

Siwon mengangguk, lalu memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Mengeratkan sedikit pelukannya pada leher sang Eomma, "Kata Teuki Eomma Donghae sudah pulang dari liburannya" jawab Siwon dengan batas apa yang ia tahu, walau ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya.

Kangin mengatakan pada keluarga Heechul kalau Donghae sedang berlibur dengan beberapa temannya ke Pulau Jeju. Tidak mungkin kalau Kangin mengatakan kalau Donghae pergi dari rumah dan tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya. Itu akan mempersulit Kangin untuk bisa meraih apa yang ia inginkan. Yah, harta milik keluarga Choi yang sangat berlimpah, dan Kangin ingin memilikinya. Karena, Hangeng atau Appa dari Siwon akan memberikan seluruh hartanya kepada istri sah Siwon . Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin Kangin akan menikahkan sang anak untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin dicapainya.

Heechul terdiam, kenapa saat ia mendengar nama Donghae bayangannya kembali pada sosok Yesung yang ia temui. Lagi dan lagi.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya, kembali memandang mawar itu. Tepat pada tangkainya, terdapat tulisan tangan yang sudah dipastikan adalah goresan tinta dari Yesung.

Lee Donghae.

Siwon hanya diam, memperhatikan sang Eomma yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu menepuk pelan pundak sang Eomma.

"Kau kenapa Eomma? Apa ada yang mengusik pikiranmu?" tanyanya yang dengan cepat digelengkan oleh Heechul.

"Ah, a-anio, Eomma hanya.." ia berpikir sejenak, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan sang anak yang kini tengah menatapnya dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Hanya apa Eomma?" sedikit tak sabar karena Heechul masih memilih untuk diam.

"Eomma" desaknya yang membuat Heechul akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Heechul mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk disampingnya. Menggenggam erat tangan sang anak, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Eomma hanya memikirkan pemuda yang Eomma temui tadi pagi"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya samar, sebelum berucap,

"Nugu?"

Heechul membawa matanya untuk menatap mawar yang begitu indah terlihat dibawah sinar lampu meja.

Siwon mengikuti arah pandang sang Eomma, hingga jatuh pada mawar merah yang berada diatas meja, didalam vase cantik bewarna crème.

"Ada apa dengan mawar itu Eomma? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pemuda itu?"

Heechul mengangguk sekilas, lantas membawa wajahnya untuk memandang sang anak yang tak memperhatikannya. Karena Siwon masih saja memandangi mawar itu. Entah kenapa, mawar itu terlalu sayang untuk tidak dipandang. Dan mawar itu mengingatkan dirinya dengan –

Donghae.

Yah, calon pasangan untuk dirinya.

Heechul tersenyum, "Pemuda itu mengingatkan Eomma dengan Hyungmu .. dan, mawar itu mengingatkan Eomma dengan Donghae" ucapan Heechul membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia heran dan takjub, kenapa apa yang ia pikirkan sama dengan yang dipikirkan sang Eomma. Mawar merah itu mengingatkan dirinya dan juga sang Eomma dengan satu sosok yang sama. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Donghae.

"Donghae?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Ya, anak Teuki Hyung".

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Pikiran kita sama Eomma. Dia sangat cantik dan aku sangat menyukainya" timpalnya yang membuahkan tawa dari Heechul.

"Ya, Eomma tahu. Semoga saja kau bisa memiliki dirinya seutuhnya" Siwon tersenyum menanggapi doa sang Eomma. Dalam hati ia berteriak, semoga apa yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimanapun, hatinya sudah terjatuh pada lubang hati milik Donghae dan tidak akan bisa keluar lagi.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul dari samping, "Oh ya, kata Eomma pemuda itu mengingatkan Eomma dengan Jongwoon Hyung. Kenapa Eomma bisa berpikir demikian?" ia bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya.

Heechul mengedikkan bahunya, lantas mengusap wajah Siwon yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya.

"Saat Eomma melihat dan mendengarkan ia bernyanyi, Eomma seperti dihadapkan oleh masalalu. Eomma merindukannya Siwon, sangat merindukan Hyungmu" terdengar pelan ia berucap.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang Eomma yang meneteskan air matanya. Ia tersenyum, lantas menghapus air mata itu dengan usapan lembutnya,

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi untuknya Eomma. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Tapi .. Bisakah kau tidak menangis dihadapanku Eomma? Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini" ia raih tangan sang Eomma. Menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat dan membawa kedepan dada bidangnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu Eomma. Aku akan membawa Jongwoon kembali padamu, kembali pada kita" ia berkata penuh keyakinan dalam hati.

Senyum tulus terkembang, Heechul mengusap wajah tampan anaknya dengan usapan hangat seorang Eomma. Siwon yang mendapatkan sentuhan lembut itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Tak bisa ia bayangkan jika hidup tanpa Heechul dalam hidupnya. Dan alangkah indahnya jika ada Donghae yang melengkapi kesempurnaan dirinya.

Namun seketika senyum manis itu hilang dari bibir sexy Heechul saat sebuah pemikiran yang entah dari mana melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

Siwon membuka matanya saat ia tidak merasakan usapan lembut itu. Ia menautkan tipis kedua alisnya sambil menatap heran Eommanya,

"Kau kenapa Eomma?"

Heechul diam sejenak sebelum berucap, "Bagaimana kalau Jongwoon juga menyukai Donghae?" satu pertanyaan yang Heechul lontarkan yang membuat Siwon tercengang.

"M-maksudmu?"

**-LSuhae-**

Malam mendung beberapa saat lalu kini telah berubah menjadi malam yang berembun. Rintikan hujan menutupi jalan dan membuat hawa dingin menyeruak. Dingin itu menusuk, membuat Donghae harus menarik selimut tebalnya. Dibawah lampu kamarnya yang tidak begitu terang, ia berpikir.

"_Bagaimana caranya kabur dari sini sebelum hari esok Hyung?"_

"_Hyung tak yakin, bagaimana kalau jam 3 pagi kau keluar dari sini. Hyung akan membantumu"_

"Tidak mungkin" ia bergumam pelan. Ia menatap jam dinding dikamarnya, "Jam 7 malam" ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, menatap sebuah foto dirinya dengan Yesungnya dalam sebuah pigura cantik diatas meja.

Ia bawa pigura itu, lalu ia dekap dengan sangat erat.

"Hyungie .. aku merindukanmu. Apa kau sudah makan hm?" ia bertanya pada sapuan angin yang membuat merinding dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh Yesungnya, mendekapnya dengan penuh hangat. Menumpahkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kesepian.

Sayang, ponselpun ia tak punya karena sebelumnya ponsel itu sudah ia jual untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya dengan Yesung beberapa hari, walau itu masih kurang nominalnya.

Donghae menaruh pigura kesamping tubuhnya, saat ia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

Ia beranjak tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Karena ia tahu, siapa yang ada diluar pintu sana.

"K-kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Donghae heran saat melihat Sungmin dengan wajah gugup sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Hyung!" mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin dengan berteriak sedikit, namun apa yang Donghae dapat. Sungmin membengkap mulutnya dan menarik Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae terkejut bukan main.

"Kya! Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung? Kau ingin membunuhku huh?" omel Donghae sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Terlihat begitu lucu dimata Sungmin yang kini menahan tawanya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, "Ada apa kau kesini Hyung? Bukankah rencananya bukan saat ini?" ia meminta penjelasan pada Sungmin yang sepertinya mulai ingat tentang tujuannya datang ke kamar Donghae.

Ia menepuk pelan pundak Donghae, "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang Hae, Appa baru saja keluar dengan Eomma. Aku rasa mereka pergi ke rumah Siwon" jawab Sungmin yang membuahkan senyum dibibir Donghae.

Matanya berbinar, "Jeongmal?" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas, "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi Hae, sebelum Appa datang dan mengacaukan semuanya" saran Sungmin yang dianggukan oleh Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa beberapa baju dan beberapa barang yang akan ku perlukan disana" Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Betapa ia suka dengan wajah ceria Donghae saat ini.

"Hyung akan membantumu"

Mulailah mereka menyiapkan apa yang bisa Donghae bawa untuk bisa membantu kelangsungan hidupnya bersama Yesung, dan memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi kemarahan sang Appa nantinya.

**-LSuhae-**

"Ada apa Tuan?" Tanya sang sopir pribadi saat ia merasakan majikannya – Kangin menepuk pundaknya dan berucap, "Berhenti".

Leeteuk menatap suaminya heran, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, Kangin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang istri, "Kita kembali" jawabnya yang membuat Leeteuk hanya diam memandang suaminya. Kenapa Kangin aneh sekali mala mini, pikirnya. Ia meminta sang sopir untuk menjalankan mobil dengan pelan. Lalu secara tiba – tiba meminta sang supir untuk berbalik arah, padahal sebelumnya ia memaksa untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Choi. Dan pula, jarak mobil mereka dengan rumah tidaklah jauh.

Leeteuk tak berucap, hanya saja dia sedang menebak rencana apa yang suaminya buat. Ada yang tidak beres, apalagi saat ia melihat seringaian setan itu.

**-LSuhae-**

"Hyung, aku pergi" pamit Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mengusap punggung Donghae dengan sayang, "Berhati – hatilah, dan cari rumah yang jauh dari kota ini. Hyung harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik Hae" ujarnya yang membuat Donghae harus menahan tangisnya.

Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya, "Gomawo Hyung, kau memang Hyung yang terbaik" ia berucap dengan setetes air mata yang menemani setiap untaian katanya.

Sungmin mengacak rambut Donghae, "Karena Hyung tak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan Hyung .. karena Hyung sangat mencintaimu, kau berhak menemukan kebahagianmu" dua kakak – beradik itu saling memeluk dan menupahkan air mata mereka. Entah kenapa, moment saat ini sangat menguras emosi mereka.

"Hyung, apa yang kau jawab jika Appa menanyaimu?" Tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Tidak tahu, Hyung akan menjawab tidak tahu"

Donghae tertawa, "Kau benar – benar" cibirnya sambil mengangkat tas koper berisi beberapa pakaian dirinya dan makanan didalamnya.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan tempat yang aman, segera hubungi Hyung"

"Tentu"

"Hae .."

Donghae menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membuka knop pintu, ia berbalik dan menatap sang Hyung.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Donghae, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memilih berjalan menghampiri sang Hyung.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin hanya menarik tubuhnya, dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. "Ku harap kau bisa terus bersama dengannya Hae" ia melepaskan pelukan itu, dan mengecup kening sang adik,

"Temui Yesung, dan pergilah"

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya Hyung, aku akan menelpon nanti" satu pelukan terakhir yang Donghae berikan sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya.

**Trekk-**

Mata Donghae membulat, raganya kaku seketika. Raut wajahnya pucat pasi saat melihat sosok pria dewasa berdiri didepannya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman sinis penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin yang berdiri dibelakangnya tak mampu berkata, ia hanya terdiam dengan air mata berurai sambil menatap Donghae.

Donghae bisa merasakan lututnya lemas seketika. Koper yang ia genggam lepas begitu saja, terjatuh tepat disamping tubuhnya.

Peluh sebesar biji jagung mengucur deras dari pori – pori kulitnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya, lalu menatap tajam pada sosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Satu langkah ia ambil, ia hembuskan nafasnya perlahan,

"A-apa, jangan halangi jalanku"

**Plakk-**

Satu tamparan keras harus diterima Donghae karena berani menantang Appanya. Kangin tertawa, "Kau pikir semudah itu huh? Dasar pembangkang" satu tangan kekar itu melayang kembali, namun untung saja, sang Eomma segera menahan tangan Kangin, begitupun dengan Donghae yang ditarik oleh Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Yeobo, sudah" ujar Leeteuk sambil menenangkan Kangin yang tengah dilanda amarah. Kangin menatapnya tajam, "Sebaiknya kau keluar" ia memanggil beberapa anak buahnya agar bisa menyeret sang istri untuk tidak menganggu dirinya. Menganggu dirinya untuk bisa menghukum sang anak.

Suasana hening seketika saat Leeteuk dipaksa keluar. Jeritan sang istri tak digubris, kini yang ada diotak bejatnya. Bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa melumpuhkan rencana anaknya agar bisa bersama dengan Yesung.

Hanya ada dirinya, Sungmin dan Donghae yang begitu takut menatap dirinya.

"Kau, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Kangin keras, membentak atau bertanya entahlah. Yang pasti, hal itu membuat Sungmin terkejut. Sudah dua tahun ini, ia tak bisa lagi mendengarkan teriakan sang Appa. Karena memang dirinya tinggal bersama suaminya.

Donghae berdiri tegak, tak ia hiraukan sakit yang menyerang kepala dan juga panas yang melanda pipinya. Ia berjalan, mendekati Kangin yang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yesung, Appa"

"Kau anak pembangkang Lee Donghae. Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku dan dia akan bersama Appa" ia mengambil koper itu, lalu melenggangkan kakinya melewati sang Appa.

Dengan menahan tangisnya ia mencoba untuk kuat, walau jauh didalam hatinya ia takut. Ia baru saja membangunkan singa lapar mala mini.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, jika kau masih memaksa untuk bertemu dengannya"

Donghae berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Tangisannya pecah, saat mendengar perkataan yang menusuk langsung pada jantungnya. Ia tak berbalik, "Appa selalu menyakitiku" satu ucapan terlontar begitu saja. Mengalun pahit masuk ke dalam telinga Kangin.

"Appa tahu yang terbaik untukmu" tetap berbicara keras. Seakan ialah sosok penguasa dalam dunia ini.

Donghae tak kuat, lantas ia jatuhkan untuk kedua kalinya koper bewarna coklat tua itu. Lalu, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bisa menatap sang Appa yang begitu tajam menatap dirinya. Seperti ingin melahap.

Air mata Donghae terus berurai, ia lirik Sungmin sekilas. Disana, Sungmin hanya berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya. Mencoba menahan suara tangisnya agar tak terdengar.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan buram karena air matanya. Menatap sang Appa yang tak iba sedikitpun terhadapnya.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Siwon. Dia mampu membahagiakanmu"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Tidak akan Appa. Aku …" suara isak tertahan itu mulai terdengar. Ia mencoba menahannya, lantas kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Yesung, hanya Kim Yesung bukan Siwon"

"Ahhh…"

Untuk kedua kalinya, pipi mulus Donghae harus ternodai oleh tangan kasar Kangin yang tega sekali menamparnya. Kangin berdecih, "Kau akan mati sengsara dengan anak miskin seperti dia" ia berujar tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun.

Lihatlah, darah mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Donghae. Sungmin ingin sekali melangkah, tapi, semua raganya kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pun ia tak mampu.

**-LSuhae-**

Yesung duduk termenung dikursi dekat jendela kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam. Hujan sedikit demi sedikit semakin menunjukkan wujudnya. Suara petir dan angin seakan meramaikan suasana malam suram ini.

Pikirannya melayang, mencoba memikirkan apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh Donghae, kekasih tercintanya.

"Hae .. jeongmal bogshipoyo" lirihnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya, menatap jauh ke luar sana. Gelap dan dingin. Yah, bisa ia rasakan udara mala mini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan hatinya saat ini.

Ia memejamkan matanya, "Mungkinkah aku bisa membawamu pergi besok Hae.. dihari pertunanganmu?" ia membuka matanya, lalu ia arahkan matanya. Menatap seplastik roti yang ia beli untuk Donghae hasil dirinya mengamen dipagi hari. Tapi, tak Donghae sentuh sedikitpun.

Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia bingung dengan keputusannya. Mungkinkah, ia akan tetap mempertahankan Donghaenya atau melepasnya?

**-LSuhae-**

"Appa tahu cara membahagiakanmu Hae!"

"Tidak, Appa selalu menyakitiku!" balas Donghae yang semakin membuat amarah Kangin memuncak. Ia berkacak pinggang, "Kau mulai beranii dengan Appamu sendiri huh?".

Donghae hanya diam, sesekali ia hapus air matanya dengan kasar."Appa tidak mengerti perasaanku, Appa tidak mengerti perasaan Min Hyung, Appa tidak mengerti perasaan Eomma" keluhnya sambil menangis dan terisak dalam.

Donghae menatap Appanya sendu, "Mana Appa yang dulu selalu bisa membuat aku, Ming Hyung dan Eomma tersenyum bahkan tertawa? Dimana dia?".

"Aku mohon Appa, biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri. Jangan biarkan aku terjebak seperti kisah yang Appa buat untuk Min Hyung"

Kangin diam mendengarkan. Terenyuh ia melihat Donghae begitu pilu menangis. Sakit hatinya untuk melihat, namun sepertinya emosi dan ego telah merasukinya. Lihatlah, bagaimana ia tertawa.

"Kau tak akan bahagia jika dengan anak miskin itu"

"Lalu, apa aku akan bahagia jika aku bersama Siwon yang sama sekali tak ku cintai?" ia menutup mulutnya, menahan isaknya yang semakin keras terdengar. Ditengah malam dingin, ditemani rintikan hujan, Donghae berusaha tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku hanya mencintai Yesung, hanya dia. Dan aku hanya akan menikah dengannya Appa" jawabnya pelan dan parau karena tangisannya.

"Apakah Appa tega melihat diriku sama nasibnya dengan Min Hyung? Menikah karena paksaan dari Appa? Appa bahagia melihat anak – anak Appa terluka bathinnya?" pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang Donghae lontarkan membuat Sungmin terkejut luar biasa. Memang, dirinya pun dulu dipaksa menikah dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia sukai. Hingga kekasihnya dulu memilih mengakhiri hidupnya karena melihat dirinya bersanding dengan pria lain. Sungguh, ia terluka menjalani rumah tangganya. Walau ia tak teraniaya secara fisik, namun jiwanya? Setiap malam, ia selalu menangis tak kuat jika memaksakan untuk mencintai pria lain. Disaat cintanya juga ikut terkubur bersama jasad kekasihnya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Kangin lantang.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan menutup mulutku sebelum Appa membebaskan aku. Appa .. aku mohon, biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri" pintanya melemah.

"Appa .. kau mencintaiku bukan? Biarkan aku bahagia dengan orang yang mencintaiku dan yang ku cintai"

"Kau berumah tangga tidak makan cinta Donghae!"

"Ya, aku tahu Appa.. tapi setidaknya, aku dan Yesung akan berusaha mencari uang untuk hidup kami, untuk anak – anak kami nantinya"

Kangin sepertinya mulai lelah dengan keadaan ini. Apalagi saat Donghae masih saja menangis dan tetap mempertahankan tekadnya.

"Appa, ku mohon sekali ini saja.. dengarkan aku. Aku mohon Appa" ia menundukkan kepalanya, menangis dengan sekencang – kencangnya.

"Hikss, aku tak ingin bertunangan dengannya Appa. Hikks, hikss .. ku mohon …"

Satu pelukan Donghae terima. Alangkah senang dirinya saat Kangin menarik tubuh pendeknya ke dalam dekapan sang Appa.

Donghae membalas pelukan itu dengan gejolak semangat dalam dirinya. Inilah kebahagian abadi yang ia tunggu – tunggu beberapa tahun ini. Restu dari Appanya.

Kangin tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala Donghae yang basah akibat keringatnya.

"Maafkan Appa, Hae"

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Ya, inilah pelukan yang tidak ia rasakan dari Appanya beberapa tahun terakhir.

Sungmin yang melihat itu menangis haru. Ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

Semenit berlalu begitu cepatnya. Kangin masih saja mengusap lembut punggung dan rambut coklat milik Donghae. Hingga, usapannya itu berhenti dan seringaian kecil terlukis jelas dibibirnya.

"Maafkan Appa karena tidak bisa menuruti kemauanmu"

Donghae melepaskan pelukan itu, menatap Appanya dengan mata melebar meminta penjelasan.

"M-maksudnya?"

Kangin tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi Donghae yang memerah akibat dua kali tamparan yang ia lakukan.

"Malam ini, kau akan menikah dengannya"

"A-apa?"

**-LSuhae-**

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sempitnya. Mendekap erat boneka nemo milik kekasihnya.

"Hae .. kenapa hatiku sakit? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" ia memejamkan matanya, entah karena lelah atau rasa kantuk yang menyerang, ia terlelap.

Ia pun tak mendengar lagi, ketukan pintu yang dilakukan oleh temannya diluar sana. Hujan semakin deras saja mengguyur perkotaan. Membuat Yesung, tidak mendengar kecuali suara Donghae didalam mimpinya.

**-LSuhae-**

Diatas ranjang, seorang namja manis berbalut pakaian tuxedo putih mendekap bonekanya erat. Menangis tak henti – hentinya. Ia pun terkurung sendiri didalam kamarnya. Tak bisa berpikir dan berkutik.

"Hyung .. Hyungiee, hikks, hikss … aku takut.. tolong aku, hikkss"

Ia menatap nanar pada sebuah foto disamping tubuhnya. Ia raih foto itu dan ia dekap, "Hyungie, ku mohon datanglah .. datanglah …" ucapnya disela – sela tangisannya.

Tiba – tiba, sakit itu kembali menyerang kepalanya. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis tertahan. Karena ia merasakan, kalau tubuhnya benar – benar sangat lemah.

**-tbc-**

Huaaahh *akhirnya datang juga*

Maaf kalau saya lama untuk update beberapa tulisan dikarenakan beberapa alas an . untuk para readers yang masih setia, semoga ff ini bisa mengobati kerinduan kalian dengan Donghae yaaa ~~~~

NIATNYA MAU INI CHAP END, TERNYATA~~~~ INI MASIH LANJUT -_-

Gk bisa bayak omong, mata gua udah pedas bangett ~~ butuh dua hari untuk menyelesaikan ff ini.

*fiuuuhh*

Saatnya balas review dari kalian :D

**BluePrince14 : Hahah, do'akan saja bisa bikin kyuhae ff dinext time .. walau dalam otak udah tersimpan beberapa story dgn cast mrka berdua :D**

**Missjelek : ini udah lanjut, gomawo :D**

**Nnaglow: Ya, yeye adalah anak heechul, heecul eomma tiri siwon, dgn kata lain yeye adalah hyung tiri siwon :D**

**EunhaeIsReal : Hahah, aku suka melihat hae menderita *gigleee**

**Anggitaeka2315 : hihihiee, aku juga nangis menulis cerita ini … ini sudah lanjut, mianhae lama .. Donghae kenapa ya?**

**SiHaeLuv : so thnks, nih sudah lanjut. Gomawo :D**

**Sujupolepel : iya, Kangin appa sereemmm .. *kaburrr sebelum kangin bertindak***

**Augesteca : kisah mereka… lihat next chap :D**

**Diyas : nih sudah lanjut, maaf lama *nyengir***

**Arumfishy: sakit hati, kata Donghae , hehehehe**

**BornFreeHae: ya, mereka sudah bertemu tapi gk sadar satu sama lain, walau merka sebnrnya menyadari hal itu … **

**I'm fishy: entahlah.. berdoa saja agar ikan tidak mati *amiiin***

**Asma nagib: ntr chap depan akan dibahas nde?**

**Kim Haemi : GK JADI END CHAP INI *pundung***

**WONHAESUNG LOVE: nih sudah lanjuuttt .**

**Arum Junnie : ini sudah lanjuuttt saengg :D**

**Cutefish: ini sudah lanjut, gomawo :D**

**Shin min Young : Wonkyu? Arrghhtttt … . masih tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kyu itu jadi uke, lol**

**Veeclouds: Iyaahh~~ tunggu saja :D**

**Auhaehae: hidup doonghaek sengsara lahir bathin, :D**

**Yulika19343382: TIL? O.o itu tunggulah … kekekekek**

**FifiDH: nih sudah lanjuut, maaf lama …**

**Shetea'vhateamach: lihatlah pada chap end … *bow**

**JSHyukHae: kanker otak? Referensi bagus tuh *nyengir***

**Casanova indah: huhihihihiheiee, elu lebaaayyy ..**

**Mind RnR pliiss? :D**


End file.
